Black Roses
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: Love isn't always smooth as movies show it is. After an event of heartbreak, one leaves and one tries all their power to bring her home. But its not that simple... S/L
1. Chapter 1: Love Falls Apart

_**Black Roses**_

**Hey guys or whoever is reading this. This is my new cars Fanfic. The name of this story was chosen by my friend **_CrashtheCat88 _**(thx CTC88! U ROCK!) . So yeah I hope you enjoy! This will have about 15/16 chapters if there are any reviews so make sure to review once you read! :). I take any reviews into mind. Oh and it's HUMAN FORM. **

I WILL NEVER OWN PIXAR OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED!  
>_<span>

Everything in the recent weeks had gone in a blur and too quick for anyone to take into mind. Mater had become a spy, Lightning was almost assassinated and Lightning won the Radiator Springs Grand Prix (naturally). Sally Carrera slumped into the couch and sighed. She had a lot of paperwork to do. She glared at the stack of paper literally calling her to do the work. The front door opened and the sound of keys sounded.

"I'm home!" a male voice yelled from the front corridor. The man walked into the living room.

"Hey, Stickers," Sally sighed.

"You okay?" the man asked. He was none other than her boyfriend, Lightning McQueen (whose real name was Owen). He swooped down and kissed her cheek.

"Yea just stupid paperwork won't leave me ALONE! Everywhere I turn, paperwork is there!" Sally complained.

"Tell ya what makes you better," Lightning smirked. "A takeaway from the one and only Flo!" Sally rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"I can't. Paperwork is eating me alive and it needs to be done by Monday," Sally complained.

"It's Friday today," Lightning replied.

"Exactly. I want to At Least to get a weekend free. I'll see you later at Flo's at around, I dunno, 7?" Sally said before reaching up to kiss his lips. She picked up the stack of paper and walked into the kitchen. Lightning watched her leave. He walked out of the house a bit annoyed. She always had paperwork or something else on her mind. But never him. But if she did the work today, at least she would have the weekend free for him right? He slammed the door in frustration.

Seven 'O Clock came around eventually. McQueen was sitting in a booth waiting. The background music was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

"_I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more..." _Christina sang over the radio. McQueen looked out the window and saw Mater and Holley making out from a distance. McQueen looked away and glanced at his watch. 7.10pm. _She'll be here; women are always fashionably late _McQueen thought to himself. He looked at the posters around him. There was a picture of the Wheel Well (where Sally first took him when he crashed into town all those years ago.) and a romantic picture of a sunset of the Willy's Butte. There was also a picture of Flo and Ramone's wedding photo. It said: "To Customers, thanks for dining with us! Love, Flo & Ramone! xx" It also read in a small print "Flo and Ramone were married on 14th February 1992". Suddenly his mind was on something else. Sally had said A Thousand Years by Christina Perri would be her wedding song. Wedding is was to be. Hopefully. He didn't even have a ring yet but he knew he wanted to marry this girl. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, Stickers!" Sally gasped. McQueen gave her a peculiar look. "I ran all the way."

"Ya know you're always late to things now," McQueen teased.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sally replied. "I can't help it! Blame paperwork!"

"We never have time for each other anymore!" McQueen said back.

"Oh yeah, well you're the one who is always away in different parts of the world Risking your life on a track going 150mph!" Sally yelled.

"Actually, 210mph," joked McQueen.

"You're unbelievable! You say I don't have time for you? In case you haven't realized, I have to manage 2 motels which we own TOGETHER and I am waist-deep in paper work. Whatever happened to being there for each other?" Sally argued.

"We are there for each other, we just don't realise it sometimes. And my job gets us lots of cash," McQueen smiled. He kissed Sally sweetly on the cheek. Sally sighed.

"I've got to go. See you later." And with that, Sally was gone from the diner. McQueen felt angry at himself and Sally. He waited a few minutes and stormed out the restaurant. He cornered Sally trying to unlock the front door of their house.

"You do relieze I love you Sal," McQueen honestly said.

"I know but I have other things as well. Like cleaning the motels you don't even freakin' help out with and do paperwork which again you don't help me with," Sally explained, eventually getting the door open. "And being your girlfriend." McQueen thought for a second.

"Hey! You make it sound like being my girlfriend is a job!"

"Well sometimes it is okay! You never help me on anything and you're always too busy with your career to think of me or anyone else!" Sally replied.

"I think of you all the time! I think of you on the racetrack!" McQueen fired back.

"Really? Because if this is a job, I think I might quit soon. Now can you just go?" Sally finished before gesturing to the door. McQueen stared at her. This wasn't the Sally he fell in love with. He stepped closer towards her and pressed his lips on hers for a second.

"I have loved you for a long time. If you quit, I will die inside and will love you for a thousand years," McQueen said. Sally looked into his eyes and said:

"Go...GO!" McQueen stormed out and slammed the door. Sally waited until she heard the door shut and broke down onto the floor crying.

Then she reliezed something...

_**Love was just another excuse for getting hurt. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

_**Hey guys, Thx SOO Much for the wonderful reviews! COMMENT REPLIES:**_

_**Death-101-Fox-Version: yh, Lightning was teasing her at first but then got annoyed and argued. **_

_**CrashTheCat88: Thx! :]**_

_**Anonymous: Here's the next update (leave ur name next time plz!) **_

_**PixarGirl: I discontinued I Hate This Part because I felt it wasn't going anywhere. Sorry! :) **_

_**SweetPSixteen: I discontinued I hate This Part cuz I felt like it wasn't really going anywhere. I thought no-one was reading! SOZ! I may/may not upload it back. **_

_**BiggestMatthewMorrisonFan: Well, here u go! ;)**_

_**MissCarrera: Thx. Yh. Since Lightning does a REALLY short temper, I thought I could take advantage. PLUS: Lovin' ur new story! :D**_

_**IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, WELL SORRY! D: I'M FALLING ASLEEP HERE AND CAN'T UNPATE ANY OTHER TIME! I HVE SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF (BIG TIME RUSH RELATED! ;P)**_

The next morning, Sally had fallen asleep on the living room floor with papers, pillows, calculators, pens, pencils and glasses scattered around her. She slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Saturday...Thank God..." Sally groaned sitting up before falling asleep again. The front door opened and footsteps padded across the floor. McQueen had snuck in and saw Sally on the floor in a heap.

"Lightning, if that is you, you can bug off. I'm still not talking to you," Sally yawned getting herself off the floor. She looked a total mess. Her usual "Alive-like" eyes had bags under them, mascara streamed a little down her face and looked really pale.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What do you think? I've been up all night doing paperwork so I have insomnia and I have to get a plane to France!" Sally exclaimed gathering the paperwork into a pile and dumping it on the table.

"Whoa whoa whoa! France! I know you hate me right now right now but France, really?" McQueen exclaimed. "C'mon, you don't hate me that much...Do you?"

"No, it's a business trip. I booked it a week ago and I was going to tell you yesterday but "Other things" got in the way," Sally apologized. "I don't hate you okay?"

"When are you leaving?"

"It is 10AM now and the cab is coming at 4pm. Can you help me pack?"

McQueen sighed and gave in to help Sally.

It was almost 4. The pair was lounging around at their house. No-one apart from McQueen knew that Sally was going away. And he knew if they didn't get back together, he would have to move back into the Cone. Crud; that was going to be fun (!). Not.

"Hey are we still together?" McQueen asked. Sally looked up.

"I dunno. I don't really wanna talk about it. At the moment, I just want to stay friends okay? We can talk when I get back. I'm sorry Stickers; it's the way it's supposed to be," Sally said. She watched Lightning's face fall. "It's almost 4 as it is. I gotta go. I'll be back in a few days okay?" Sally stood up from the sofa and faced him. She kissed his cheek as a friendly manner and smiled. "See ya." McQueen hugged her and watched her leave but followed her out.

"Be safe Sally. You know my number," McQueen smiled half heartedly. He helped her with her things and watched the cab drive away. Sally waved at him from the window before rolling up the window and sighed. He looked crushed. Then again, he loved her but he ruined it. These things couldn't be helped. This business trip would help her get her mind off things right?

A/N: THX FOR READING. CHAPTER 2 SHOULD BE UP ON Saturday. UPDATE SCHUDELE: Tuesdays and Saturday's. NO OTHER DAYS UNLESS DESPARATE!

~Chloe


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Black Roses chapter 3**

_**OH MY FREAKIN GOD! THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE U GUYS! MUCH LOVE! 33  
><strong>__MissCarrera: __**I will take ur advice into mind. ;)**_

_Pixargirl: __**Thx so much! :) **_

_CTC88: __**Your stories r pretty good so far! **_

_BiggestMatthewMorrisonFan: __**Here is 3! Plus, is Mr Shuster (or however u spell that! ;P) ur fave character on Glee? He's my fave character. But I also think Quinn is cool and I love Rachel's voice. We sung Deifying Gravity in Choir and I was the only one that could do that really long and high note! :D**_

* * *

><p>Paris was so alive. There were people rushing around, speaking French and doing their own thing. Sally was barged out the way. She was trying to find her hotel.<p>

"Excuse me; do you know where 'Hotel El Rouge' is sir?" Sally asked.

"Non; je ne sais pas oủ cet hotệl est! S'il vous plait laissez-moi tranquille! Je suis en jonc énorme!" The man said in French. Sally stood there and watched him run off.

"He said, No I don't know where this hotel is! Please leave me alone! I'm in huge rush!" a familiar voice hissed in her ear. It sent chills down her back. Bad chills. She turned around. She faced the man. He was the man that almost killed Lightning. The person who cheats on the track. The person who almost killed Strip "The King" Weathers. Chick...Hicks...

"Hello Chick," Sally said flatly keeping her dignity high. She wouldn't let him kill her either.

"Bonjour Sally. What brings you here?" smirked Chick.

"I'm on a business trip. What are you doing?" Sally replied.

"Being your business client. I was that voice through the phone. I'm Greg Locus," Chick explained.

"Why though?"

"McQueen was getting all the attention I wanted some as well. And I want you back," Chick replied grabbing Sally's arm. He dragged her and stopped. He single handedly opened the boot of the car and threw Sally in it forcefully. Sally couldn't move in the small boot. As Chick started the car, she knew what his plans were...

* * *

><p>McQueen slumped in the room he once shared with was alone. He was packing up his stuff to move out to go back to his original home; The Cozy Cone Number 1. As he pulled out his clothes of the wardrobe, a photo book fell out and landed on his head. He looked at it for a second and opened it. It was Sally's photo scrapbook. The first was a pretty teenager with dark blonde hair and green eyes smiling to the camera with an older man. The description read "Me and Daddy. Love u. RIP. 1967-2003. The Heaven's will always be with you. Sally, Amber and James. XXX". McQueen turned the page to see Sally in her late teens smiling at the camera with Amber, her mother. You could see the pain in their faces. Sally was in a teal blue prom dress with her long hair pulled over on her left side. "At Prom." The description stated. McQueen couldn't get over how pretty Sally looked at that age.<p>

He flipped over the page to see a picture of Sally and Mater goofing off. "Best Friends! 3. There 4EVA (Flo took this photo when I wasn't expecting it!)!" McQueen chuckled at her expression; she looked cross eyed and her mouth open. Mater's eyes were massive and his mouth was open.

The next one was a really sweet one. He could remember this one really well. It was at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix and more or less all the townsfolk were competing. After the race at night, McQueen leant in to kiss her for the first time and Mater had caught it on camera and it was a photo of Sally and McQueen kissing. All the neon lights were reflecting down on them- romantic.

The last picture was of Sally and McQueen. Sally's head was on McQueen's shoulder and McQueen was looking directly at Sally smiling. "Owen "Stickers" Lightning McQueen. Once a love, always a love. 33 u 4eva." McQueen stared at the photo of them kissing in the neon lights. Why couldn't she come back? Oh wait, she was on a business trip. He carried on packing.

* * *

><p>Over an hour later, he was moved into the cozy cone 1. He stared at the ceiling. He reached for his phone and saw the wallpaper: Sally. He called her number.<p>

"Hey, Sally Carrera here. I'm not available to pick up right now but I'll call you back later bye," The voice mail of Sally's phone said.

"Hey Sal; it's me. Call me back soon, bye," Lightning spoke before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room and slumping onto his bed. He wondered what Sally was up in Paris. But what he didn't know could kill him if he found out...

"Sally...I still love you..." he breathed before throwing the pillow over his face.

* * *

><p>~Chloe<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Flames and News

_**Black Roses chapter 4**_

_**Comment replies:**_

_CrashTheCat8: __**Yh soz about that. :)**_

_MissCarrera and Pixargirl: __**Thx. Hehe, Chick was always a baddie. I thought he was a very cool bad guy. Who was the bad guy in Up cuz I haven't seen it in a long time. :/ Worst boyfriend eh** OixarGirl? **I'm not sure. I think Chick but read the chapter and then you'll understand... Hehe. :D**_

_MMF: __**Yh I no! I thought I was alone! GLEE FANS REUNITE! ;). But I don't hve Sky or live in USA, I hve 2 wait till spring/summer until the new season airs on E4! DX The perils of living in England! Lol**_

_**OH AND I UPDATED ON THURSAY CUZ OF MY BROTHER'S PARTY. **_

_**P.P.S. Im listening to I'll Try BY Jonatha Brooke! BEST SONG EVER! (Its on Peter Pan 2. Best DISNEY film EVA Peeps! :D)**_

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since Sally had left. She should be back soon. Hopefully. Lightning slumped into his bed lower and knocked the blaring alarm clock onto the floor. Lightning turned around in his bed and tried to go to sleep but couldn't ignore the silence. He sighed. Suddenly, a rapid knock at the door was heard.<p>

"Go away! It's 8.00 in the morning!" Lightning groaned.

"It's important bud! Really important!" a southern voice yelled. "It's about Sally!" Lightning sprang out of bed and stumbled to the door.

"Yes what!" Lightning yelled at Mater with a desperate look.

"She's in France."

"I know!"

"Chick lives there!"

"I KNOW!"

"Sally has been abducted by Chick! I think anyway..."

"I KNOW! WAIT WHAT!"

"Yeah it was on the news. Sheriff has flown out to find her. We think you should stay here."

"No way, she's too strong to let Chick do that right?" McQueen laughed.

"Dadgum, turn on the news now!" Mater yelled, pushing McQueen into his house and switched on his TV.

"_Still no signs or evidence on Sally Carrera's disappearance. She was reported thrown into a car boot by a mysterious man. The car was green with stickers all over it and it is unconfirmed who that man is. Sally Carrera is known for being racer Lightning McQueen's girlfriend. The news reached Radiator Springs early this morning about the 26 year olds disappearance. She was meant to return 3 nights ago from a business trip. If any of you see this woman please tell the French police. I'm Tori Skulls and thanks for watching." _The news reporter explained. McQueen suddenly felt numb inside. Tears prickled in his eyes. He felt his heart turn to glass and shatter. He grabbed his suitcase and started to throw things into the bag.

"Whatcha doin bud?" Mater asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going out to save Sally. She could be kidnapped. God knows what they could do to her!" McQueen said.

"No, don't put yerself in danger. The police are doin there best. Besides, I'm not even sure if Chick kidnapped her," Mater said. McQueen sighed.

"Mater, buddy, listen. There are some things you can't control; like love. When you're falling in love, you can't stop. I can control this by saving her. I love her. She needs us. Call Holley and Finn. We're all going over." McQueen said as he watched Mater's face light up. "I would die than be without Sally. I hope she'd do the same too." Mater grabbed his phone and dialled Holley's number. 2

"Hello, who is this?" Holley asked.

"Hey Holley. We have a bit of a situation, could ya come over with Finn?"

"Yes certainly Mater. We'll be there in less than 15 minutes."

15 minutes later, Mater and McQueen were packed and ready.

"You boys ready?" Finn asked from the plane. Mater and McQueen ran up the ramp to the plane.

"To Paris, Siddley!" Holley yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Paris, a mansion laid there alone in the countryside. In the basement were a fireplace, a small tub, a mattress, blood and woman crying into the mattress. She was wearing a black shirt and shorts. She was barefoot and had brown hair which was half cut. She had open wounds all over her limbs. He had hit her, cut her and scarred her. She made a blood stain on the mattress. The sooner the police caught him the sooner she'd be free and with her loved ones. She'd only eaten little scraps of food. She was depressed.<p>

"There you Sally. Just turning the fire off," Chick smirked. He hissed something into Sally's ear. Sally sighed sadly.

"This is why we broke up Chick," Sally said, her voice strangled from crying. "You're too controlling. You never loved me. You used me. This is one of many reasons why I left Cali. You." Chick turned around. His face said it all. A vein throbbed in his forehead...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sally had never felt so alone. She wished she never dumped McQueen. She had scars and bruises and open wounds up down her arms and legs. She had been beaten up. She rolled over to one side and cried. She was starving and unloved. Why she went out with him in the first place was beyond her. Her hair was now fully short and cut.<p>

"Good morning, Sally," hissed Chick.

"You know, Lightning and the others will come and save me," Sally replied. Chick looked around and then to the fire. The heat of the fire was making Sally sweat. Suddenly, Sally knew what Chick was going to do...

"Chick, don't do this...We broke up okay? Deal with it. I've moved on but so do you," Sally protested. Chick picked up the sleeping pills by the bed stand and forced it down Sally's mouth. Chick ignored Sally's obvious protesting to stop, Chick ignored her. Within 2 minutes Sally was fast asleep. Chick placed the rug near to fire. Maybe a bit too close...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter will be up on Saturday. Can't wait for half term next week. Finally, I will get a good nights sleep and not wake up at 6! (Its 19.15pm here and I'm a Zombie! I'm so tired!) REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hope and Love

_**Black Roses chapter 5**_

_**Comment replies:**_

_MissCarrera: __**No he beat her up. Did it seem like that? Oh Gosh (redface=me!). LOL. ^^'' It was NOT meant to sound like what it did. **_

_CTC88: __**Thx ur pretty cool too. Yh I know computer problems. Lol, My computer used 2 go BlueScreen! So jarring.**_

_BMMF: __**Thx. :) **_

_Pixargirl: **thanks. I haven't seen it for ages. Even though I could get all the questions right about it on PIXAR TRIVIA app. **_

* * *

><p>Sally was still knocked out. Black smoke surrounded her like a fence. Slowly, sparks fell on the rug. Sparks that could kill someone if they weren't awake and no alarm.<p>

Meanwhile, McQueen was endlessly walking around the town. He sniffed the air.

"Hey guys, do you smell something?" McQueen asked.

"No not really but it could be Finn," Mater joked. Finn sniffed his armpits in reaction. Then Finn caught on. Finn then sniffed the air.

"Now you mention it, it _does _smell a bit," Finn replied.

"Of what? BIO?" Holley laughed.

"No Shiftwell but very funny. It smells of smoke. And no-one is smoking. Strange," Finn corrected blushing. There was a massive gate in front of them. It blocked out the rest of the world. A mansion was hidden behind it.

"This is Chick's place alright. I came here when all the racers had to meet at the biggest house. Which was Chick's. Sally could be in there!" McQueen explained. "How do we get in? It's not like he will open the gate, I'm not friends with him no more!" Holley suddenly had a "light-bulb!" like moment. She grabbed the gadget bag off Finn and raked through it.

"Holley, what on Earth are you doing?" Finn asked confused.

"Finding the prototype gadgets you were working on," Holley replied.

"What? The grappler hook; and the pen that makes you invisible? Holley! They weren't even finished! That's why they are called PROTOTYPES!" Finn yelled.

"They were the first gadgets I grabbed and this could be the time to work with them," Holley persuaded. Finn sighed.

"Fine! Pass me the pen," Finn sighed. Holley passed the pen to Finn. He grabbed Mater's arm and drew the pen mark on him. Slowly, he started to vanish.

"Hehe, dadgum, I'm invisible!" Mater laughed.

"Now Mater climb over and try to get in and once you are in, radio us from the outside. Got it?" Holley asked.

"Got it Holley!" Mater smiled. Holley felt a kiss on her cheek and blushed.

* * *

><p>The flames were now dancing around the room like elegant ballet dancers. Chick was nowhere to be found. Sally's eyes opened slowly. She saw the flames. She dragged herself to the door and she discovered it was locked.<p>

"Help!" Sally screamed. "ANYONE! HELP ME!" She punched the door and failed. She spied her phone on the mattress. She grabbed it and dialled.

"Hello?" the male voice said. Sally hesitated to go on.

"Stickers, I don't think I'm coming home," Sally explained.

"Why; where are you? I'm outside Chick's house, Mater's finding you. He can save you," McQueen replied desperately.

"In the basement. Hurry! The doors locked and I can't bang down the door!" Sally said watching the fire creeping up on her. "Stickers, I..." the line went dead. Sally felt woozy suddenly and her vision went blurry and allowed her body to pass out.

"Mater, Sally is in the basement. Can you find her?" McQueen radioed.

"Don't worry bud. I'm at the basement," Mater replied.

"Barge the door open and find her," Holley commanded. Mater banged open the door in one go (with his weight he would). He saw the flames.

"Miss Sally!" Mater called out. Black smoke was really creeping up on them now. He looked behind the door and saw the beautiful woman lay there still. It was Sally. She had black ash all over her. Mater picked her up and carried her out.

But this was Chick's house. It was 5 stories high. He had started a fire on each floor. The fire had been burning for ages now.

"How are we gonna get out of here now!" Mater complained. He spied a window and looked down. "GUYS! UP HERE!" Mater yelled out the window. "We're trapped! There's a fire on every floor!" Holley looked around on the ground for something for Mater to land on. Nothing.

"Jump! Jump into the pond!" Holley yelled. Mater gulped. He clutched Sally close to him. He stood off the ledge and looked down. Suddenly, an explosion sounded from behind him, blasting him forward.

"MATER! SALLY!" Everyone screamed. Mater had let go of Sally as he fell through the air. Sally landed in the pond as planned but Mater didn't. He landed on Chick's car. McQueen ran over to Sally and hauled her out of the water. She started coughing and spluttering. At least she was alive. McQueen placed her own on the floor. They kept eye contact as McQueen placed his lips on Sally's.

"You're alive...What did he do to you?" McQueen asked when they finally broke apart. He looked into Sally's eyes.

"He beat me up, he cut my hair and try to set fire to the house," Sally cried.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Promise you won't get mad, Stickers?" Sally asked. McQueen nodded...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is rushed! Xx<strong>

**~Chloe**


	6. Chapter 6: Rememer December

_**Black Roses chapter 6**_

_**Awwww, no reviews! DX. ): ANYWAYS, random thing: I was playing The Sims 3 PS3 yesterday and Iyiyi by Cody Simpson was on...The awkward moment when u know the words in simlish and not English. XD. Ya want the honest truth, I was singing in Simlish. **_

_**PPS: I had a wonderful birthday! :D. I went in a limo and went to Nando's. SO FUN! Woo! (yes, im still in a partying mood. :P) I got a massive book on PIXAR, 3 albums (Owl City3, Rascal Flatts and Big Time Rush), drawing pads and stationary, an art set, a guitar (whoop whoop!) and moneyyy! **_

_**PPPS. Sorry for not updating. I was really busy and I had my laptop taken away. Sorry!**_

_**PPPPS. You know Taylor Swift? Her song Enchanted was about Adam CITY! He even did a cover back. I request u to go listen to the pair. They are so cute. 3**_

_**I'm gonna stop rambling now. ;p this is a flashback. And Pixar owns Cars. **_

* * *

><p>A 20 year old Sally Carrera walked into a local bar with her friends from her high school. She saw a massive crowd. Then she realised Chick Hicks was here. He was a 23 man who was an amateur racer trying to get in NASCAR. He went to her High School when she was a freshman and he was a senior. He was a big jerk to most of the girls. She had a boyfriend called Billy. He was nerdy but sweet. Her friends went to find a table when Sally went to order their drinks. Just as Sally was going to be served, Chick pushed in front of her.<p>

"Uh excuse me? I was about to be served!" Sally exclaimed annoyed. Chick looked behind her.

"So, I'm going to be famous. I'm almost in NASCAR," He smirked. Sally scoffed.

"You said that when I was a freshman. That was six years ago," Sally sighed.

"Sally? As in Sally Carrera? Oh my God, what a coincidence!" Chick laughed. "So how's your dad?" Sally's eyes got wide.

"Um...I don't really want to talk about it..." Sally said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why? Did your parents get divorced?" Chick replied, not realising how insensitive he was being.

"Just leave it..."Sally said running to her table and grabbing her things.

"Sal? What's wrong?" Billy asked. Sally ignored him. Billy went to chase her but Sally's friend Alexis held him back. She gave Billy a look as in saying "Let her go. Dad thing."

Sally sat down on the bench and cried. She looked up to the skies and smiled sadly.

"I miss you Daddy...Wish you were here..." she cried to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Chick.

"I'm sorry Sal. I had no idea..." Chick apologized. Sally smiled at him. She thought he was arrogant, thoughtless and a pretty boy. She may have misjudged him. Chick sat next to her. Sally began to cry.

"He died in a car collision a few years back. The driver was drunk. He crashed into a Ford and then the ford crashed into Dad's car. I watched him die...I was in the passenger seat..." Sally explained, wiping her tears on her cardigan. "I've suffered from pain and all that sort of stuff. He was always there for me. Then he was gone...Gone for good. He would always go on business trips and say he'd be back in a few days. On the night of his death, he got into a massive argument with my sister and mom and said he wasn't ever coming back." Sally was howling now. Chick hugged her and comforted her.

"I'm sorry, Sal. I didn't know," Chick apologized again.

* * *

><p>Months later, Sally's life had changed. She was different. Sally had started helping Chick out with his races. They had put their differences behind them. Soon, Sally had developed a crush on Chick. She and Billy weren't working so she broke up with him. Chick was into NASCAR.<p>

Sally and Chick eventually dated for 8 months. She was so under his spell, he made her do anything he wanted. She was so in love. He was there when she got _that _tattoo.

But, one night, Sally had become so sick of doing what she had to do, she disobeyed him. He was beating her up sometimes on a regular basis. Sally couldn't escape. As she approached him, he had an angry look on his face.

"Umm Chick...?" Sally began. She was scared.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I think we should end it...I mean you don't try to beat up your lover-"

Chick grabbed her arm.

"I do that because I love you!" Chick growled. He acted like this, drunk or not.

"Well, you don't have to beat me up!" Sally protested. Chick's grip on her wrist was really digging into her now. She felt her heart spike the collapse. "Please let go!" Sally squeaked.

"Yes I do! I don't want to lose you," Chick yelled. Sally threw her arm down free of Chick's grip. He opened his mouth to say something but he walked out.

* * *

><p>That night, while Chick lied asleep next to her, Sally awoke at around quarter to one. She was ready to leave. She had secretly packed her things and was running away. Anywhere. Maybe to her parents, maybe anywhere as far away as possible. She got dressed and grabbed her car keys. She turned on the engine of the car and drove...<p>

"...And that's how I met Chick," Sally explained to McQueen back in France, present time. "You mad?" The house fire was nearly out. Firefighters were everywhere.

"No, of course not. I still love you Sal, no matter what," McQueen replied, kissing Sally's lips. "C'mon let's get you to a hospital." McQueen picked up Sally up and placed her into his car. Mater had recovered from his fall and was in the car. He had noticed Finn and Holley were a lot more...Comfortable around each other now. Mater could feel a little bit jealous but he wasn't the type. He brushed it off in no time.

A man walked up the car.

"And where do you think you're going...?" he asked. It was the man from Sally's past...

"No...No...Please don't. I'm with McQueen now!" Sally begged, trying to roll up the window...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: oooh! which guy? Heheh. :D<strong>_

_**~Chloe xx**_


	7. Chapter 7: Safe & Sound

_**Black Roses chapter 7**_

**_Comment replies:_**

**_MC: Don't worry about it! It's ok!_**

**_Pixargirl: I know the feeling of being swamped with homework. -.-"So annoying._**

**_Not my best chap but oh well. ;p_**

**_Oh and go on YouTube and type in PIXAR CARS MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER. OMG! SO SWEET! *W* And for those that guessed Billy, you were..._**

* * *

><p>The man in front of the car had scarred Sally's past, good and bad. Her past. He had blonde hair, blue eyes...almost a clone of Lightning McQueen.<p>

"Why Sal? Why? I only did this because I love you. And Chick did this too!" he protested. Sally felt all her memories flood back. Chick to her was a mistake. She never should have split from Billy. Now he was here declaring her love. But if it wasn't for Chick, she would never had of run away into her town or of met her new friends...Lightning...

Before Sally could get her act together, she got out the car to face Billy.

"Billy..." she began. Billy looked in her eyes and suddenly he forced his lips onto Sally's...in front of Lightning. Lightning got out the car to help Sally. Sally couldn't break away but she couldn't. Billy's strong arms were wrapped around her and couldn't free her. They were trapping her. Lightning pulled her away from Billy and punched Billy hard. Blood was dripping out of Billy's nose. Sally ran to Lightning.

"DRIVE!" Sally screamed. The pair scrambled into the car. Billy grabbed the door open and tried to grab Sally's wrist.

"LET ME GO!" Sally shrieked. "HELP!" Lightning tried to wrestle Billy off of Sally. But he was too strong for him. Suddenly, another man walked up. In handcuffs, with police. Mr Chick Hicks.

"Mr McQueen?" the officer said. Billy stopped and moved out of the way and let McQueen go.

"Yes Officer?"

"Chick is going to the police station for questioning. You take yourself and Miss Carrera to the hospital," Officer Mitchell announced.

"Thank you Officer. What about this guy here?" McQueen asked gesturing to Billy.

"We'll deal with him soon. Get him in the car," Mitchell said.

* * *

><p>Soon, Sally and McQueen were in the hospital sitting in awkward silence. But in some ways, it felt safe and comfortable.<p>

"So..." Sally began obviously stuck for conversation. Lightning looked out the window and saw press.

"I guess word has got out..." Lightning replied. Sally hummed in reply.

"Why did you come after me?" Sally thought aloud. Lightning began to open his mouth to say something, but a nurse came in. _**Gee I only thought these things happen in movies! **_Lightning thought.

"Miss Carrera, someone is here to see you," she said. Then Mater walked in with Holley and Finn.

"Miss Sally, glad yer okay!" Mater chirped. He hugged her tightly. "Why ya here? Ya look fine."

"Smoke inhalation. Nurse's need to check her over," McQueen replied.

"Police are investigating this case. Don't worry Sally, you're safe and sound now," Finn explained. "Chick should be locked up for this. And banned from Piston." Sally sighed as she flicked on the TV.

"_Breaking News: Sally Carrera has been found alive in Chick Hick's house by her boyfriend Owen "Lightning" McQueen. Hicks is being held at French police stations as we speak." _The French reporter announced. "_Social websites are going crazy over this; it has caused FaceSplash to crash and Driver's World overload with this. The top 2 trends on PlanetGossip are #SalQueen and 'Sally is found'." _Sally sighed. She turned off the TV and groaned.

"Can you guys leave?" Sally asked. Mater, Finn and Holley left the room. McQueen knew she wasn't talking to him. McQueen waited for Holley to shut the door before walking over to Sally. He sat down by the bed and smiled.

"I love you ya know Sal. Haven't stop, never will. Wait until we get home. The reactions will be brilliant," McQueen smiled. He kissed her cheek sweetly. He loved her. Those 3 words were said too much, but not enough. He had a surprise he wanted to say but it wasn't the right place.

"Ok, Hicks, tell us!" Mitchell demanded later on in the police station.

"Okay, I won't deny anything...I loved Sally. We dated through College. She kept me strong. When she dumped me because I..."

"I what?"

"I hit her a few times. I only did it because I loved her. Now she's gone from me, I recruited her ex-Billy- to help me..."

"What did Billy do?"

"He was my Hench—man kind of guy. Now I know I know I almost killed her and I totally regret that. But it was for Love." Officer Mitchell stood there listening.

"Take him to his cell. Billy will be following you after." Mitchell said.

* * *

><p>That night, McQueen watched Sally sleep. She had had the tests and was ok. She was fine. McQueen couldn't imagine life without her. He curled his fingers into hers and held her delicate hands. She was the one. He just couldn't bear to lose her. He had to grab it and hold onto it. He curled up next to her and fell asleep.<p>

A.N: ...Right.


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Lies

_**Black Roses Chapter 8**_

_**Before I start, any of y'all heard of Backwards by Rascal Flatts? It reminds me of Mater for some reason. XD. I was listening to it while writing this and not the most inspirational song when u r tryin to write romance. Lol. This chapter was inspired by Midnight in Paris (starring Owen Wilson. Very cool film! :D)Am getting it soon as well as Final Fantasy for PS3! :D That's birthday money well Spent. 3 **_

_**Still the One Shania Twain-BIG inspiration for this chapter and Hurt by Christina Aguliara. Guess ...**_

_**MMF: Thx. :)**_

_**Sora: hey thx. ;). AKA. Unit Prodigy. X LOL. **_

* * *

><p>The next morning, McQueen woke up next to Sally. They had checked her over and she was fine. The nurse had informed him that Sally would be allowed to check out of hospital at 10am. After that, it would be the perfect time. Maybe walks on the beach, romantic dinner...Possibilities were endless. He watched her slowly wake up, sunlight kiss her face. Sally opened her eyes and shifted them to McQueen. She slowly smiled at him.<p>

"Morning Stickers. How long you been up?" Sally yawned. She had her suitcase next to her.

"Not long, maybe 30 minutes. Want breakfast?" McQueen asked.

"Uh okay then. Get out so I can get changed; I'll meet you in the canteen," Sally said.

"Nonono, I'll go get you something. In fact, I'll drive into Paris and get you the best food," McQueen winked. He kissed Sally lightly on the cheek and rushed out the door. _Hmm what's his deal? Oh well he is so cute when he is strange _Sally thought blushing.

* * *

><p>Over an hour later, McQueen returned with 2 chocolate croissants and a cold coffee. He had something hidden in his jacket pocket which could change everything. He handed the coffee and croissant s to Sally.<p>

"What took you so long?" Sally asked, handing him a croissant.

"Uhh bad traffic," Lightning lied. "So today I was hoping we could go to the beach and in the evening we can go to the fancy beach restaurant that we looked at in the brochure."

"Yeah sure that seems fun. So how's home?" Sally asked.

"Oh you know, the usual; Sarge and Fillmore arguing every morning," joked McQueen. "What about we go sight-seeing now? Ya know see the Eiffel Tower."

"OK, seems cool. Can't go to Paris if you don't see the sights!" Sally replied.

Soon, Lightning and Sally were at the top of the tower overlooking Paris. A gorgeous sight.

"Whoa..." Sally breathed. She smiled to herself. She didn't want her life to change now. She rested her head on Lightning's shoulder and sighed. Lightning knew his life had changed forever. He closed his eyes and pictured the future.

* * *

><p>At 4pm, they checked into a very posh hotel for the night. The hotel room was cream coloured walls, a queen sized bed, a massive bathroom and plasma HD TV.<p>

"So this is what you live in for when you're away from home?" Sally said, obviously impressed.

"Yup, it's nothing special once you're used to it...most of the time. The Langham in London had to be the best hotel I'd ever stayed in," laughed McQueen. "I made dinner reservations for 7." With that he walked into the bathroom. Tonight, he would change who he was.

Sally flopped onto the bed and flicked through her phone. 20 missed calls from Lightning, 4 missed calls from Mater, 2 missed calls from Flo and a voice message from Lightning. Sally sighed and got out her best dress with her.

An hour later, Sally had the dress on. It was pale blue maxi dress with diamante studs all over it. Her make-up was limited; very light pale dusted on her eyes and scarlet blood red lipstick. She had her favourite cross necklace on and a bangle. Her short hair had been brushed and curled. McQueen was wearing a smart shirt and his best trousers. They left the hotel at 5.

Mater, Finn and Holley were at the beach as well coincidently. Finn was sitting next to Holley-rather closely- and Mater was soaking wet walking out of the sea.

"Hey Bud!" Mater yelled. "Hello Miss Sally."

"Hi Mater. Enjoying France?" Sally asked.

"Yea it's cool now, knowin ya safe now," Mater replied. "You gonna eat now?" Suddenly an alarm went off in McQueen's head.

"Mater can I talk to you?" McQueen asked dragging Mater away. Sally sighed.

"He is acting strange," Sally said to Holley.

"Mater is like that sometimes. You and McQueen have a good meal...And surprises," Holley winked before sitting down next to Finn. Sally couldn't help but think what McQueen was thinking of. She shook off the thought and hummed. McQueen walked up with Mater. Mater had a very light sparkle in his eyes...

Sally tried to ignore the nagging in her mind which was telling her something.

* * *

><p>Their table was by the window closest to the beach which meant the best veiw of the sunsets. The sun going down is a beautiful sight her father had once told her. All the mistakes of today would fade with the sun. Sally sighed.<p>

"Ya know, you've been sighing a lot today, anything you wanna tell me?" Lightning asked.

"No, anything you want to tell me?" Sally countered back. Lightning took that as his cue. He got up and went up to the band. He whispered something into the Cello player's ear. He motioned to the microphone stand.

"Err bonjour everyone. I just gotta say something real quick," blushed Lightning. A few expected screams of fangirling were heard. He turned towards Sally. "I want to introduce you to Sally everyone." Sally walked up to the stage uncertain of what to think again. "Everyone knows the horrible ordeal she had to go through a few days ago. I don't want to lose you again so..." Sally's eyes grew wide she knew what he was going to say. And so did she. Lightning crouched down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket. He produced a small blue velvet box with a simple diamond ring. "Sally Carrera, I have loved you since the day I crashed into town. Maybe it was fate that we met. Maybe fates lead me to you. This isn't fate of what I'm doing here, in front of you asking if you will marry me. Will you marry me?"Sally's eyes went misty and she let a little word out of her mouth.

"No."


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbreak and Blood part I

Chapter 9

_**Mere: Aw thx. Nice to see a new reader around here. :) U don't no how much that means to me. :3**_

_**Pixargirl: Yup. Explanation comin up in a few chapters time. Need to get drama over here over and done with...**_

_**P.S. Thx for makin this one of my most reviewed stories. I LOVE U! **_

_**P.P.S. U wont believe how much trouble this chapter caused for me. :/. Oh well. Not the best. :(**_

_**Oh and if you've heard Better In Time by Leona Lewis, you'll get a better understanding of this chapter (like the atmosphere)**_

* * *

><p>Lightning was stunned by her word. Maybe she was in shock? Sally backed out and ran out the restaurant. Lightning ran after her after a delayed reaction. Sally was walking hastily away from the restaurant.<p>

"Sally!" Lightning called. Sally stopped but didn't turn around to face him. She couldn't. Lightning placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "You okay?"

"I don't know. I feel like such a blur of emotions! Something's telling me I'm an idiot but I'm also being told I was right," Sally sniffed. She took his hand off her shoulder and faced him. Mascara had slightly streamed down her face. Lightning looked down at her and lent in to kiss her. Sally leant in too but stopped. "No Lightning. Not now." Sally walked off and sat in the sand. Lightning walked over to her.

"Look Sal. I don't care if you said no. I love you and I will never stop loving you until I get sent to my grave," Lightning yelled trying to get the point across. By now, Sally was proper crying her eyes out. Sally opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Lightning went over to hug her.

"Just go. Leave me alone. I didn't think we'd work out anyway. It was one of those stupid mistakes to bring you back into my life," Sally cried dodging his hug.

"What do you mean?" McQueen asked but already knowing where this conversation was going.

"We're over, Stickers. I love you but we broke up for a reason. I don't go back, I'm sorry. I'm not like the others. I don't go back to you just because you're a famous racer. I'm not the broken-hearted girl. Not this time. I stand for what I believe. I've had to put up with your crap for years now; you're whining and big-headedness. But I'm not dealing with that anymore. Goodbye Stickers," Sally said, tears falling down her cheeks. You could tell she was one of the strongest women in the whole of Paris at that moment. With that, she walked off.

* * *

><p>As Sally walked across the shore, she knew she was a better woman. She watched the waves crash and burn against each other. Sally had done the right thing. She sighed. Even though she felt her heart die, getting a broken heart was like getting a bruise; it hurts when you first get it but it fades away.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning stuffed his hands into his pockets and grumbled. He was a few roads away from the restaurant. The rain was falling hard on him. It was basically the weather's way of saying "haha, you failed", "you suck,", "she said no" or "you're a loser." Lightning's heart had already crumbled. Sally was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he had lost it. Because he was a jerk and a stupid idiot. Lightning felt a salty tear fall from his cheek. He lost Sally. His Sally. Now another man would sweep her off her feet and it wouldn't be him.<p>

"I love you Sal," Lightning wanted to scream out but he couldn't. As Lightning walked out into the road, he saw his life flash before his eyes...

Suddenly, Sally heard a crash from a few blocks away. Sally ran out of the beach and down the street. She wrestled her way through the crowds to see the commotion. Then she saw the dreadful scene. A Mercedes frozen, a massive crowd and paparazzi. But that wasn't the worst. Lightning was lying on the concrete floor in blood...

* * *

><p>A.N: I'm sorry this is so short! :


	10. Chapter 10: Heartbreak and Blood part II

**_Black Roses chapter 10_**

**_Mere: I haven't dropped Save Me-just on Hiatus. Trying to focus on Black Roses for now. Once this is done I will return to my other stories. :). And thx, you're a gem! :D_**

**_MissCarrera: Long time, no see. ;P. Just Kidding. Hehe, you'll see in the next few chapters.. (P.S when u updating? Tension is KILLIN ME! D:)._**

**_BMMF: Lol. Heres the next chapter! I don't want to pay for a funeral! ;P_**

**_Anon: Yup! Not spoiling what is coming! ;p._**

**_PixarGirl: (Replying to other review) Yes! I love the Hunger Games! I've read all the books! :D I'm gonna see it with my best friend Brittni._**

**_Mere: replying to earlier message: you can only upload via computer and u MUST HAVE AN ACCOUNT._**

**_I've forgotten the copyright thing- I don't own PIXAR._**

* * *

><p>Sally's eyes fell upon the man lying – maybe dead – on the floor. Lightning McQueen. Her legs trembled and gave way. She crawled over to McQueen. She turned him on his side. Blood was dripping from his head. A salty tear fell from her eye and landing on his blood.<p>

"Someone; quick! Call an ambulance!" Sally wailed. Someone in the crowd yanked out his cell and dialled the ambulance. Sally looked down at his motionless body. Was he dead? So what he wasn't her boyfriend anymore; he was still her friend. Would he be able to come back to Radiator Springs?

Suddenly; it hit Sally that it had been 3 minutes since she had began crying. Ambulances were driving up to the scene. Paramedics were carefully picking up Lightning and placed him on a stretcher.

"Do you know what happened?" a paramedic asked Sally.

"No sorry; all I heard was the tires screeching and the thunk on the ground," sniffed Sally. Sally was bundled into the ambulance. She held onto Lightning's hand. For a second, she swore she felt Lightning hold her hand back.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital felt like time had stopped. She couldn't breathe as she was too busy thinking of her life without Lightning. She was his friend anyway. As soon as they got to the hospital, press and other sorts were outside.<p>

"Sally! Sally!" everyone screamed at her.

"How have these last few days been for you?" a random person screamed.

"Tough, now please-" Sally began.

"Sally! Do you think you'll recover from this!"

"I don't know; I think so now please-"

"Sally! Where are you going now?"

"I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL NOW CANYOU PLEASE LET US THROUGH!" Sally yelled. Immediately, the crowd parted. They all gasped at Lightning's body on the stretcher. Everything went quiet then clicks of flashing cameras were everywhere.

Once Lightning's room was ready, Sally went in and sat next to him. She flicked on the TV and the news was everywhere.

"_Life hasn't been brilliant for Lightning McQueen today. He was dumped by his girlfriend and he was hit by a car. He is in hospital in intensive care," _the reporter announced. _Great, now the media is making me sound like a right bitch and made Lightning sound like a total loser. God, I wonder how he puts up with this! _Sally thought turning the TV off. She looked at Lightning. He was breathing and that was the main thing. Suddenly a nurse walked in.

"Miss Carrera, I'm going to ask you to leave the room for now. You can come back in an hour's time," the nurse said.

"I understand; I'm going home. Can you tell him that?" Sally asked.

"Oui," the nurse replied. Sally walked out of the room and out of the lobby. She pulled her phone out her bag and dialled Holley.

"Holly, hi! ...Um...Yeah I'm fine...Meet me back at the hotel...I'm going home...Back to Radiator Springs," Sally said on the phone. She hung up and ran back to the hotel.

She burst open her door and threw herself on the bed. She curled up into a ball and let the tears fall.

A knock at the door surprised her.

"Hello Sally. We'll help you pack," a male voice said...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Short chapter but still!<span>_**

**_A quick shout out to Unit Prodigy for being a good friend to me. ;P :) xx_**

**_~love Chloe_**


	11. Chapter 11:Evil Eyes and Regretreupload

_**BLACK ROSES CHAPTER 11**_

_**MC: Lol. I didn't think of putting that in. Guess it was a coincidence. ;P **_

_**Mere: thanks! I love ur reviews u give! **_

_**BMMF: Haha thx! **_

_**Nals: Hey! Great to see u! Loving Italian Love**_

_**Pixargirl: omg, yh we r so similar! LOL. I hvent seen The Hunger Games yet but one of my friends hve seen it and said it was epic. Lol. Oh and I noticed that too! **_

_**p.s. its nearly quarter to one in the morning here (at time of writing) in England and ain't tired at all! I'm watching Monsters Inc on TV and watching Lets Plays for the game (scare Island). Used to love that game when I was a kid. Ah the joys of being a kid. Xx**_

_**P.P.S. HAPPY EASTER! **_

_**P.P.P.S One of my friends loks like Peeta from the Hunger Games. Lol. **_

* * *

><p>Sally turned around. Who she thought it was wasn't. It was Mater. Everywhere Sally turned was Chick and Billy. Their faces, their bodies, their scars. Sally looked a right mess. Finn and Holley walked in and sat next to her.<p>

"Sally, I may not know you very well but there is no point getting into a tizzy about this," Finn said. "He will pull through this."

"I've known him for years now. I just don't want to lose him," Sally replied. "It's not just that Finn; I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. But I can't. They've scarred me. Chick scarred me." Holley gasped.

"What did he do to you? Did he-?"

"No, he beat me up, left bruises...Like the past..." Sally explained.

"Why though?" Finn asked. "It doesn't work out. He wouldn't beat you up without a reason."

"Finn, it's called domestic violence. My mother was treated like that," Holley explained. Sally looked at her. "You seem my father was an alcoholic, always in trouble with the law-rebellious really. He failed school, couldn't get a job and on top of that, my mother got pregnant at 17 with me and my sister Abigail. He couldn't bear his life so he turned to alcohol. He then started taking his anger out on my mum, my sister and I; all the people that loved him. My mother nearly got beaten to death because of him so she put us in a Foster Place where we'd be safe from him. I haven't contacted my mother since. Or my Dad." Holley wrapped her arms around herself. She drew a deep breath and got out her wallet. She pointed to a picture of 2 little girls. She pointed to the girl on the left with curly brown hair. "That's Abigail." She then pulled out a picture of 2 teenagers smiling-but smiling through pain. "That's when we were 15. We had to use so much make up to cover up the bruises. But there was never make up to cover up the bruises in our hearts. I became a spy because I want to get my father and put him in jail and pay for his doings."

"Chick and I dated. He was very controlling and made me do stuff I didn't want to. Like break up with m boyfriend Billy. Now he has gone against me too. I and Billy were close. But now, he has created chaos beyond my control," Sally wept.

For a half hour, they sat there in the silence packing up. As Sally packed up her make-up, a black silhouette slipped passed her. Sally looked up straight away. Finn was on the phone, Holley was right next to her helping her and Mater was at the hospital with McQueen.

"Am I going crazy?" Sally asked aloud.

"No Sally. You're just in a bad mood. You've nearly lost your life here; I think we should get you home as soon as possible. Meet us at the lobby in 5 minutes," Holley replied. Sally smiled weakly wiping her eyes. Holley looked at her, feeling her pain and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Sally, as soon as you get home, I'll help you unpack and take you to the best spa in London."

"Thanks Holley, I'm glad I have you as one of my best friends," Sally thanked. Holley and Sally were in the same college but Holley left after a semester and enrolled into C.R.O.M.E but they kept in contact. Sally watched at Finn and Holley left. Sally pulled off her dress and slipped on a pair of leggings and a tee-shirt with black ballet flats.

"Hello Sally," a sickening voice smirked. Sally sighed.

"Don't you think I've suffered a lot recently Chick?" Sally asked not turning around putting her coat on.

"Nope, you just have to pay for the hurt you caused me," Chick replied. His voice sounded incredibly close to Sally. Sally felt her skin crawl.

"Please go Chick, I don't want to be suffocated anymore and how the hell did you get out of jail?" Sally asked. Suddenly Chick's hand reached around her neck blocking her air. "Chick...!"

"That's my information and mine only. Now, you don't tell anyone about this and how I escaped jail or I will hunt you down like a pack of dogs and this time I will kill you like Billy did to McQueen," snarled Chick. His breath crawling all over Sally's cheek. His hand clutched Sally's neck tighter staring into her eyes. He growled once more before throwing her on the floor. Sally spluttered for air before glaring at Chick.

"It was Billy? How evil can you get?" Sally coughed.

"I got him because we had similar backgrounds; same woman to fight for, she broke our hearts so we both decided to get revenge." Chick smirked evilly at Sally. He kicked her leg before walking out.

Sally collapsed into a heap on the floor crying. For a second Sally looked out the door and saw Billy. She saw the guilt ridden look on his face.

"Why Billy? Why the hell would you do this to me? Why do this to anyone?" Sally looked like he would reply but the words were muted. He ran off and Sally began to cry again. There was no escape from this man.


	12. Chapter 12: Already Gone

_**Black Roses chapter 12 –Already Gone**_

**Nals: U'll find out Lightning's fate soon...:D x**

**Pixargirl: She was dressed she was just about to leave when he found her ^-^. Yh I hated that scene. Seen the deleted scenes and my honest reactions...O.O...-.-"...XD... ( true story) **

**MereMcQueen- Hey Mere! :) Glad u got an account and I promise I will look out for ur stories and thx for the review! **

**BMMF- Lol. Glad u like the chapter! **

**Hey hve u noticed some of my chapter titles are song titles? Lol. As you can guess, this chapter is after the brilliant song by Kelly Clarkson. I. FREAKIN. LOVE. HER. MUSIC! :D **

**Oh and another note to anyone in love with the Hunger Games (like me): since I know we're both Hunger Games fans, I wrote a One – shot from Prim's POV. :) Go onto my profile its called **_**Looking Down.**_

**AND I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES. BEST. MOVIE. EVER...nuff said. **

**And sorry for not updating this for ages! Been a little busy and I had a bit of Writers block. Love u all! :/**

* * *

><p><strong>I DONT OWN CARS (Real cars included :P) OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sally grabbed her stuff and ran out of the door. She slammed it shut and sank down against the wall crying. She wished she would sink into the ground and vanish from this world. She threw her head against the wall and let the pain sink into her head. She wanted to leave and start again; what had just happened, her time in Radiator Springs...everything she had could have vanished if Chick had killed her...But he was going to. It was obvious. Sally let the world sink into her eyes and tears stained her cheek. She had blocked out the sounds of the world. Suddenly, a woman ran up with 2 other men.

"Sally! Snap out of it!" the lady yelled at her. Sally's world suddenly whacked back into focus. Holley was standing there. "We need to get you back home."

"No, I need to find Lightning," Sally snapped standing up. Holley placed her hands on Sally's shoulders.

"Listen Sal. We don't know if he is ok and we think if it's best for you not to know..." Holley coached. Sally looked deeply into Holley's eyes. Her first instinct was to run into her arms and cry her eyes out. But no; she shook Holley off of her shoulders and ran down the corridor. She ran down the stairs with mascara streaming down her face. She raced out the hotel and into the open air; except it didn't seem so open now. It seemed like a closed space for only so many people can be in because it takes other people's lives when they don't deserve it. Sally shook death from her mind and ran to hospital.

30 minutes later, Sally had arrived at the hospital with Lightning inside. She had been doing a lot of running lately ... to escape her past. She jogged up to the receptionist breathlessly.

"Owen McQueen can I see him?" Sally asked referring to Lightning's real name.

"Room 13 down the hall," the bored receptionist replied. Sally bolted to Room 13 expecting to see Lighting's body...But no..

"Excuse me, where is Owen McQueen?" Sally replied.

"Miss, he has been transported back to Arizona didn't you know?" a nurse responded. And with that she got her phone out and dialled Mater.

"Hello Mater...We're going home meet me at the nearest airport...See you there," Sally hung up her phone and ran back.

* * *

><p>Sally stared out the window of the aeroplane. She had felt sick since Chick came back that day. Her stomach turned at the thought of him walking back into her life. Her main question: Why? Why would he do that to her? Why would he get her ex-boyfriend to try and kill her?<p>

Holley noticed Sally's distractions.

"Hey what about once you unpacked I'll get Siddley to take us the to the best spa in Arizona or London? How about that eh? Girlie afternoon out?" Holley suggested. Sally nodded silently before putting her headphones in her ears. She closed her eyes and sighed. This song made her feel at peace:

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright. No-one can hurt you now. Come morning light...You and I'll be Safe and...Sound..." _Taylor Swift sang.

* * *

><p>The trip took 12 hours but it felt like 12 years. Sally slept for most of the trip while Finn spoke to Siddley and Mater snored keeping Holley awake.<p>

Once they finally reached Arizona, Siddley drove them back to town.

"Hey look, there's Sally!" Flo yelled. As soon as Sally stepped out of the car, Flo ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "You're okay! We were so worried about you!" Sally felt in shock for a minute. It felt like she had been away for a few years and not a few days. "Lightning's here but he doesn't want to see anyone. He has a broken arm; he lost quite a bit of blood. He could've died if it wasn't for you."

Sally smiled weakly before walking to her home with her bags.

When she walked into her room, she saw the box that Lightning had been looking through on the floor stranded. She opened it up and smiled. Her father. _Hey daddy, I miss you. Hope you can hear me _Sally thought.

* * *

><p>Once she unpacked, she decided to go against what Flo said and visit Lightning. She knocked on his door and waited for a faint reply and walked through.<p>

"Hey Stickers," Sally said awkwardly. Lightning sat up and smiled.

"Hi Sal. Thanks for saving me. I owe you," he replied.

"No, it's the least I could do since you saved mine...But I think I don't want to be here anymore," Sally corrected. Lightning looked confused.

"The doors right there.." he began.

"No I know, I meant not here in Radiator Springs. I've had a nice time here but I don't want to be reminded of us since I know it's not gonna happen again. So I'm moving; dunno where just anywhere but here." And with that, she walked out and slammed the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13: Choices

_**Black Roses Chapter 13**_

**Yay, reviews! ;P:**

**MereMcQueen: be patient my friend... **

**MissCarrera: Yay! Hey MC, when can we expect an update on TDA! **

**Speedystar: Hi, new reader! Im such a fan of ur cars videos. I don't a Youtube account so I can't comment. :/ I don't get why your videos are so underrated! You're really cool!**

**Nals: I'm re-reading Mockingjay. I loved the film and Catching Fire is in Production! :D Me and my friends' r thinking of making a fan adaption of the first book. :) My friend looks a tad like Peeta lol XP**

**Sorry for not updating, ive been busy. I've changed my name to Radio Rebel (Still CountryChloeGirl though) **

* * *

><p>Sally felt a wave of mixed emotions; sad, angry, hurt, relived and happy. But she didn't know why. She was be losing her life here. She would be nothing but a sweet memory. It was for the best. She didn't want to be reminded of these past few days. It was too painful to think of Chick or even Lightning. Or even or what he had just been through. She didn't want to break Lightning anymore than he already was. He was like broken glass shattered on the floor; fixable but not in this case.<p>

Sally tore off to her room and slid down the door crying. She heard a knock at the door.

"Go away," Sally yelled through her sobs. The door was forced open gently and Sally glared at the person. Mater was standing in the door. Sally hated anyone at this moment. Sally glared at him and forced herself to make eye-contact. Mater came and sat next to her.

"Look Sal, we miss you and we want you back," Mater said honestly.

"No Mater. I'm going whether you like it or not. I don't want to be here. You've given me life but I need to move on," Sally replied wiping her tears on her sleeves. She got up and walked away.

"Are you really gunna walk away from all yuh friends now Sal? Lightning needs ya. We need ya. Don't leave," Mater begged.

"No Mater, I'm not. That's it I'm through. Get out," Sally snapped the coldness in her voice was unbearable. Mater looked taken aback before walking out. Sally continued packing her things.

* * *

><p>The next morning Holley tapped on Sally's window hoping to find her. She peered through the window. But nothing there. Holley was a little surprised and ran over to McQueen's.<p>

"Hello Lightning, have you seen Sally?" Holley asked not even bothering to knock; waltz right through.

"No why?" Lightning replied.

"Oh because we were going to the spa," Holley yelled as she ran out. She slammed the door and ran over to the cafe. "Have any of you seen Sally?" She looked around and noticed the Dead atmosphere.

"She's gone Holley. She left last night. Didn't you know?" Flo replied sadly. Holley couldn't believe it. Her best friend had abandoned her...


	14. Chapter 14: Because of You

_**Black Roses- Chapter 14-Because of You**_

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating regularly. I have been super, mega SOOOO busy with school and revising. Exams. -.-" My acronym for maths= . :P**

**I really think that Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson reminds me of the first Cars movie for Sally before she fell in love with Stickers. Lol. (My love for Kelly's music will never die.) **

**Anyways thx for getting me to 50 reviews. Luv ya! ;D:**

**Anon- I haven't finished it but it's on pause at the moment becuz of so many other things like school and my singing and Black Roses. Sorry. It will be the next thing I finish after this is finished (*coughtcough!-which has like another 10/12 chapters left!-*coughcough!)**

**MissCarrera: Cool! Will look for sure! **

**Nals: lol. I do read it but I'm really busy as I said and I don't really read M rated fics. But I'm one of those writers who read but don't review. Sorry-habits. Lol. **

**MMcqueen: Awwh thx! **

**PixarGirl: I have to wait until August until Brave comes out in the UK. X(**

**In case you haven't noticed my love for Kelly Clarkson music, go back a few chapters. ;) Jk. But I do love her music. X**

**P.S THIS IS A FILLER! Sorry! **

**P.S. Thinking of making a Tangled story or Finding Nemo. I'm like obessed with these films. Or Glee. IDK. ;D I'm sucha kid. Leave story ideas in the comments out of Finding Nemo, Tangled, Glee or the Hunger Games. I listen to my readers but I will apologise if I update wayyy to slow. xx**

* * *

><p>Sally sighed as she slumped down in her seat in the back of a taxi. Radiator Springs was far away now. Far away from her mind. Far away from her life. She bit her tongue and slowly closed her eyes...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 YEARS AGO <strong>_

_A small 7 year old girl ran around the full length of the garden chasing after her 2 older siblings aged 11 and 13. The 7 year old tripped over a stick and forward rolled onto the soft grass laughing her head off. The older pair walked over to her and helped her up. _

"_Are you okay or do we need to tell Mom?" the elder girl asked smiling._

"_No I'm okay. Tag you're it!" the girl smirked hitting the boy lightly on the chest. The Carrera family were a normal American family; the kids went to school, went to places with their friends, their parents worked...etc. The children Sally, Alexar and James were nice kids who didn't get into trouble (Well James did get a tad bit in trouble but they don't talk about that). The parents Christina and Greg worked as a banker and an employee at Wal-Mart. _

_Sally ran up and down in the garden with James chasing her. Sally ran into the house and bumped into a man's legs. Greg's. He was holding a plate of fruit and a beer. _

"_Whoa! Better watch were you're going Little Missy!" Greg smiled. He put the plate and beer on the table next to him and scooped up Sally and cuddled her. "You're growing up now, huh. Daddy's still gonna be here for you when you have your kids." _

"_She's 7 Dad. And of course you're going to be here; you're Greg Carrera- the nicest man in the whole town!" Alexa laughed hugging Greg. _

"_You too Alex. You're my Little Miss Grown Up Missy because you're older. But I love you equally," Greg replied. James cleared his throat and looked around. "James you are my Mr Grown Up Boy. You don't want to be called Little Miss Grown Up More do you?" _

"_Haha very funny Dad(!)" James sighed before laughing and joining the hug. _

* * *

><p><strong>4 years Later...<strong>

_Sally was now 11 and the bravest, prettiest, independent 11 year old girl you'd meet. Ever. Amber was High School and had changed. She'd started hanging around with a bad crowd. She'd started getting exclusions and already been expelled from 1 school. She was like a total a different kid. James had gone to college and wouldn't be back until Christmas. It was late October. The autumn leaves fluttered to the floor and crushed under people's feet. _

_Sally was walking home from school when she saw three teenagers hanging around her house. Amber was hanging around with a boy-older than her by looks- and her best friend blasting music from a stereo. _

"_Hey Amber, Dad wants us home soon," Sally said to the trio. The girls laughed._

"_Like that's gonna happen," Alexa laughed before entwining fingers around the boys' fingers. He lent in and kissed her. _

"_If Dad knew he would go berserk," Sally said uncomfortably. Alexa just kissed the boy. "What's happened to you Amber? You used to be nice and my sister. Now you're just somebody that I used to know." _

"_Why you..." Amber began pushing the boy away and turning her attention to Sally. She punched Sally hard on the arm. She watched Sally yelp in pain and laughed. If only Amber had seen the hurt in Sally's eyes and she ran home. _

_Sally burst the door open and fell onto the sofa crying. _

"_Pumpkin what's wrong?" Greg asked tiredly. He sat next to Sally on the sofa._

"_Amber's different now," Sally wept. Greg patted Sally's shoulder as she cried. _

"_She's going through a hard time at the moment. She'll be back to normal soon," Greg replied. _

* * *

><p><strong>2003<strong>

_19 years old and life couldn't be harder. Sally was trying to keep up with her college work and her part time job and keeping her family's together. Christina and Greg were going to divorce sooner or later. Alexa was trying to turn her life back the way when she cared. James had left the nest and was getting married soon. _

_Sally was driving home when her phone rang. _

"_Sally Carrera speaking...What?...Oh...Coming home Mom," Sally hung up the phone and drove home fighting off tears. She pulled up near the family home and saw the chaos unfold. There were ambulances and police with two smashed in cars. Sally was frozen in shock as her father was carried into the stretcher his valuable life slipping away. Sally turned her head to the left and felt like a deer in the headlights..._

* * *

><p>Sally's eyes sprang open. Her breathing increased suddenly before taking in her surroundings.<p>

"Excuse me? Can I change the route please?" Sally asked still in the back of the cab.

"Yes Miss to where I may ask?" the driver asked casually parking on the side of the road.

"Oak Lane in Los Angeles, I need to see a few people," smiled Sally as the driver recalculated the route.

**A.N: Can't wait until Saturday! Going to Theme Park for my best friend's birthday with my other Best friends! IN A FRIKKEN LIMO. :D sorry I had to say that. Lol. x**


	15. Chapter 15: The War is Over

_**Black Roses chapter 15-The War is Over (family-wise)**_

_**(Yes the title is named after yet another Kelly Clarkson song. No shame. XP)**_

**Hey guys! I went Chessington today (Theme Park in England) today with my friends in a Limo and OMG it was so incredible! :D There is one ride called Remesus' Revenge and you spin over(FAST O.O) , tip you making you lose your stomach and make it touch your spine and get spurted in the face with water and ugh I felt sick after that ride. Vampire is this ride where you just dangle going really fast. My friend had to grip onto my arm cuz he was terrified and he'd been on it before! XD. I lost feeling in my right arm and we were sitting at the back where it goes faster. I only went on Remesus' Revenge because I dared him to go on this ship boat swing and he was scared so he dared me to go on Remesus' Revenge. Dragon Falls remains a solid favourite to me. Got soaked though. Lol. The birthday friend got drenched too (Dragon Falls is a water flume ride. There's this steep fall and once you land you get soaked head to toe. Lol). I just think Bubbleworks is creepy. :/ Weird little plastic men looking at you while pretending to work. And my friend nearly capsized me and himself and the adult in charge of us (another water ride). **

**OMG. I'm rambling about Chessington but oh well. It's so cool! Beach tomorrow and another update is maybe Monday/Tuesday time. **

**P.S. SCHOOL'S FINISHING ON FRIDAY IN ENGLAND! :D I'M GETTING KELLY CLARKSON ALBUM! Hella yeah! :D **

**I DON'T OWN PIXAR. **

* * *

><p>Oak Lane was a small road with posh houses, posh cars and peaceful. The moonlight rays glowed down on the pavement directly on the house of the Carrera's. Sally stepped out of the cab clutching her bags. She thanked the driver who then drove off. It was nearly ten o clock at night.<p>

After staring at the white painted house Sally's legs walked forward and stopped at the door. She couldn't ring any of her friends to pick her up as her phone was flat and she was ages away from home. But she didn't have a home anymore. No-one.

Sally hesitated to ring the doorbell. _What if she wasn't in? What if she wouldn't let me back into her life? Would she hate me? Does she still hate me? _Thought Sally. She felt her stomach churn and nearly throw up even though she hadn't eaten anything. She pressed on the doorbell and heard a female's voice from down the hall. She opened the door and a cross of shock, happiness and confusion entered the woman's face.

"Hey Mom," Sally simply said smiling. Christina walked forward and hugged her daughter. She had a sense of youth in her and wiseness and hollow heart. She had a reason though. She had lost everything in her life; her kids grew up and left her and her husband's life had been taken.

"Sally...Where was you all these years? Come in, we have lots to talk about," Christina ushered her daughter into the house collecting her bags. Sally walked into the living room. It had 3 cream plush couches, a plasma TV hanging on the wall and a family portrait when she was 8. Sally touched the picture and looked at her broken family.

"I wish we could go back to the way we were before," Sally mumbled. Christina walked towards her.

"We can't Sal. We just can't. Daddy's gone and James has a family of his own and Amber has too. We're alone," Christina replied solemnly. She looked away and faced the wall trying to hide the tears.

"I bet you knew about me," Sally said, her hand dancing over the photos on the cabinet.

"Yeah I did. I couldn't do anything about it. I'm just glad you're safe. I didn't know about Lightning know. Thought he wasn't your type!" Christina smirked. Sally chuckled.

"Yea but he is really sweet, dorky and childish. He came after me after we broke up. Then he proposed to me and I refused," Sally explained sitting down on one of the couches.

"I thought by now you'd have your own children by now kiddo. But I'm already a grandma but oh well I can wait. If you were wondering, Amber's kids- Alex and George- and James' kids – Quinn and Christopher- are all asleep upstairs. You can meet them in the morning if you want to crash here," Christina smiled. Sally smiled awkwardly. She didn't like where the chat was going. She quickly checked her phone for texts, missed calls or voicemails. "You okay Sal?" Sally looked up off guard.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Is there a spare room I can sleep in tonight?" Sally asked putting her Blackberry on the coffee table.

"Yes I'll show you," Christina smiled picking up her daughter's bags. She walked up the stairs with Sally following after. Sally peaked into the first room after the staircase. Two children were fast asleep quietly in the dark. "That's Alex and George. Alex's is 8 and George is 10. Cute aren't they?"

"Yeah.." smiled Sally quietly. She closed the door and walked into the next room. Quinn and Chris were fast asleep in the dark too.

"Quinn is nearly 13 and Chris is 11. They've grown up so much. Like you three." Sally shut the door and walked into the next room. It was relatively big with a double bed, a full length mirror and a dresser plus and en suite and a balcony. "Right, here's your room and I will see you in the morning baby girl." Christina hugged Sally and walked out of room and shut the door quietly. Sally whipped out her phone again and checked her voicemail. The voice of Lightning filled her ears.

"Hey Sal; it's me. Call me back soon, bye," he said simply. Sally flicked through the next one. "Sally...I still love you..." he sighed sadly through the voicemail. Sally felt all her guilt and tension building up inside of her. She hung up her phone and turned it off.

About 10 minutes later, she was in her Pyjama's and brushed her teeth. She climbed into bed and fell asleep; only to be haunted of precious beautiful but bittersweet memories.

* * *

><p>"...Sally...Sally...Sally..." a faint voice called. Her vision came back together to see the figure of Christina and a small girl standing in front of her. Sally sat up in her bed slowly feeling dazed and plagued with memories she would forget than remember. "It's nearly eleven in the morning. And Quinn needs to be driven to her friend's house nearby so I was hoping you could do it while I look after the others."<p>

"Yes sure Mom. Whatever," Sally smiled climbing out of bed and walking to the en suite to get ready.

Sally climbed into Christina's Mercedes by 10.30. She waited for Quinn. Quinn seemed to be in a bad funk.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Why should I tell? I barely know you!" Quinn replied before putting on her seatbelt. Sally started up the car.

"It's about fitting in and going with the status quo, trust me I know," Sally reassured. Quinn went quiet.

"Well...yeah..." Quinn replied before looking at her feet.

"When your mom was your age, I can remember she was awkward and tried to fit in so she turned and changed into a different person. A bad person. She started hanging around with a bad crowd which made her hate us and became rebellious. Thank God she changed for the better by the time I left. And she had you so she was a good person. What I'm trying to say is; don't stick in with the crowd. Don't go to school with tonnes of makeup piled onto you and be smart and get goodgrades," Sally explained. "You're made the way you are. Don't change that."

"Thanks Sally. Beccy's house is just there," Quinn replied pointing in front of her. Quinn got out the car and smiled weakly to Sally. "You're a pretty cool aunt." And with that Quinn walked over to her friend's house.

Meanwhile, Lightning hadn't stopped driving since Sally left. He was at a Gas Station refilling his car and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He recognized the number almost instantly.

"Hello...Yea its me...Where are you? Everyone has been really freaked out...Okay...Do you want me to come over?...Ok...See you in an hour...Bye...By the way I love..."McQueen answered but held the last word back. "Don't worry." And he hung up and drove off..


	16. Chapter 16: Come In With The Rain

_**Black Roses chapter 16 (Come In With The Rain)**_

**Quick note: The character Amber is a dedication and tribute to my cat Amber who died on Tuesday 29****th**** May 2012 of a tumour. I MISS YOU Ambs. **

**MissCarrera: Awhh thanks :) *Blushes*. For once I'm proud to be a Brit (Rainy weather and all that :/) Thank you x**

**Nals: lol. Hehe ur awesome too!**

**Mere: Will do. I just don't hve time to review at the moment since its Half Term in England. I have been drawing Hunger Games stuff NON STOP. I'm in love with Josh Hutcherson. Lol **

* * *

><p>Sally pressed her head against the cold glass watching the rain drip down from the sky. She wasn't expecting anyone to come and convince her to come back, if only. If only someone could come and convince her to come back. But she wasn't that easy. Not with Chick and Billy re entering her play of her life. She sighed as she traced the trip of a rain droplet down the window.<p>

"You miss him don't you?" a voice caught her off guard. Sally barely registered it but knew she was there. Quinn. Quinn walked over to Sally and stood next to her. "You miss him don't you?" she repeated.

"...Yea I guess," Sally replied. "But I'm not going back. No way." She looked at Quinn. Young and vulnerable to people yet so brave. Her brown hair braided down her back and hollow blue eyes reminded her of her own self so much.

"It's obvious you still love him; you can't let him go I don't blame you Aunt Sal. Grandma told me and you should listen to her. She has some really good advice," Quinn advised.

"You don't say (!)" Sally snapped sarcastically. Sally wanted to take that back. "Sorry. Just pissed off."

"At what?"

"Myself, the world, what's happened to me and Lightning in the last few days," Sally explained. Quinn sat next to Sally and put her arm around her.

"It's okay, you still have us. Ya know, Chris, Alex, George, me and Grandma. We'll always be here even when you're not here," Quinn smiled. Sally felt her heart pang. She finally knew someone knew of her existence and accepted it and taken her home.

"Thanks Quinn. And don't tell Christina I swore in front of you, she'll go nuts at me," joked Sally drying her tears.

"No problem Sal. I gotta go now. I'm meeting my friends Primrose and Amy at the cinema," Quinn said before grabbing her wallet and leaving Sally alone.

Sally looked around the room for treasured memories of her childhood. Pictures of her new found niece and nephews were scattered on the table. She picked up the picture of Quinn and Chris. Maybe taken last year? She saw a lot of herself in Quinn and a hell of a lot Amber's spunky personality. Suddenly the doorbell went. Sally went to answer the door.

In the doorway was a woman with short brown hair, grey eyes, slim figure and in a pair of jeans and shirt was smiling until Sally opened the door.

"Amber?" Sally asked shocked.

"S-Sally! Oh my God you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you!" Amber smiled pulling Sally into a hug.

"Um you too Ambs. I'm really glad you're here! I missed ya!" Sally replied returning the hug.

"I heard about your troubles all over the news Sally. You're a star now," Amber announced shutting the door.

"Am not. I've just been in the news that's all. You always had a habit of blowing things up when things are not that big," Sally corrected.

"Coming from the ex-lawyer who freaking met Lightning McQueen and dated him for nearly 6 years. Sal, he went after you. He loved you and you let him go. That's a serious dumb move and you're met to be the smart one out of the 3 musketeers," Amber shot back. You could suddenly feel the awkwardness in the air after Sally realised that Amber was right. "Mom!" Amber yelled before walking into the kitchen to greet Christina leaving Sally at the front door. Sally watched as Christopher bolted down the stairs past Sally into the kitchen to greet his mother screaming "Mommy!" the whole way even though he was 11. "Hey Chris! Where's your sister?"

"She's gone to the cinema with her friends," Sally chipped in before walking up the stairs to check on the other two boys.

Sally could have a family and a loving husband but turned it down because of her own life. She strolled along the corridors of the ghost house; full of empty memories of her past. She pulled her cardigan up with the sudden cold breeze floating past. She opened a door which led to her entire past. Her old room. It was cream with a double bed with light blue bedding, a computer desk and storage. She was surprised Christina hadn't changed it since she left (The room itself.). Sally thought Christina would've changed it into a storage room with all the old photo books, old toys and broken stuff like that too precious to throw out. Sally sat down on the bed and fell asleep on the bed dreaming of a better place. _**It'll get better. It'll get better. Have faith. Have Faith **_Sally kept chanting in her sleep.

* * *

><p>By the time she awoke from her slumber, it was 9 at night and pouring with rain. No surprise there. Sally dragged herself to her mirror and brushed her hair. She noticed how skinny she was getting. She changed into some proper pyjamas and pulled her favourite black cardigan back on and went downstairs. She waltzed into the front room to see all 4 kids watching Zathura: A Space Adventure and Christina fast asleep in the separate chair. Amber was fast asleep in the other single couch chair.<p>

"_Give me a juice box, biatch," _12 year old Josh Hutcherson yelled as Walter in the film making the children crack up. Sally remembered the first time she watched the film with Mater. He wouldn't stop laughing at Walter. Sally suddenly felt guilt again. Sure she didn't leave without a reason but she felt safe again back home. She missed Flo, Ramone and Mater and everyone else. But she missed Lightning even more. She tugged at her cardigan sleeve and sneaked over and stole some popcorn.

"Mmm salted popcorn," Sally smirked taking the 4 children by surprise.

"Hey!" Quinn laughed. "You wanna watch Zathura?"

"Uh okay then, scoot up Alex," Sally smiled sitting down on the couch which could really only sit 3 people.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, the doorbell went. Sally walked up to get the door thinking about who would knock this late. She reached for the doorknob and saw who she dreaded. Drenched in rain, blonde hair flat was Lightning.<p>

"Stickers..." Sally sighed. She gave him a "Wait there look" and walked into the lounge. She whispered something into Quinn's ear and walked back and walked outside despite it pouring.

"Why?" Lightning asked standing 2 foot opposite her. "Why did you leave me? Why did you leave Radiator Springs?"

"Lightning, if I could tell you I would; I just can't word it," Sally said her words tripping over each other. "I- I'm sorry." She walked over to him slowly. "I listened to your voice message about the one you said I still Love you. I played it over 50 times but never had the courage to call you."

"I still do," yelled Lightning over the rain. "To me it's not finished." With that he crashed his lips onto Sally's lips. Sally was taken off guard as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced the remembered flame. As the kiss slowed down, she knew she was stupid enough to let him go. Finally, the laws of breathing broke between them. "I still love you. I want you to be mine. To be there to wake up to in the mornings, to be there for me at night. I don't want to lose you again." Sally had never heard these words before spoken with such honest truth.

"Describe me in one word," Sally replied kissing his cheek.

"Mine," Lightning said. Sally smiled softly as she began to kiss him again with passion and true deep love that could never be extinguished.

"I don't have a ring with me or anything but I really do want you to be there for me when it's cold or warm. I want to grow old with you. Please Sally, I love you too much to let you go. Will you marry me?" Lightning whispered holding Sally's hands. Sally only said one word to him.

"Yes." Lightning's arms wrapped around Sally's waist as he lent forward to kiss her again but this time as a newly engaged couple as the rain drenched them. Pure beauty is in love.

_**A.N: Brownie points for the Hunger Games references :3**_


	17. Chapter 17: Don't You Wanna Stay?

_**Black Roses: Don't You Wanna Stay? **_

_**(Eh it's a Kelly Clarkson song. It fits them perfectly) **_

_**MissCarrera: Well we just had the Queens Diomand Jubilee and that was fun I guess. And I think I heard it from somewhere IDK.**_

_**PrettyGirlRock: Thx heres more . BTW is your name named after some lyrics in a Keri Hilson song cuz I've heard of Pretty Girl Rock in the song which one? :/**_

**TS: TEVVY! :D! Hi! Thx Derpster. Love ya sissy! **

**Mockingjay: awh thx. Love ur name btw (Hunger Games fan here lolz) **

**Nals: IKR! I was inspired by the rain scene from The Notebook. Very sweet film and book too.**

**TinkFan: OMG! Thank God the kitten's okay! And thank u. **

**Mere: Hell no! This is nowhere near done! Lol. It's got like another 10 chapters left! Of course I wouldn't leave Black Roses- it's like my baby at the moment ha-ha. Lol thx. Kissing in the rain is soo adorable. And I'm super busy and if you sent me something and I never replied it would make me seem rude so I turned it off altogether sorry. **

* * *

><p>Lightning smiled down at Sally not believing what happening. The rain fell down on the pair as they stood there on the pavement.<p>

"Promise me you'll make it up?" Sally asked.

"I promise I will. Now come on or we're gonna get colds and freeze," Lightning laughed. Sally took his hands and guided him to the door.

"Guys look what the cat dragged in," Sally announced playfully once she walked in. Quinn, Alex, George and Chris turned their heads away from the TV and looked star struck as Lightning McQueen- _the Lightning McQueen_- stood the dripping wet in the doorway.

"Oh..." Quinn began.

"My..." George continued.

"Lightning..." Chris finished. Chris rushed over to the star and started shaking his hand. "Oh my Gosh, I'm a big fan! I wanna be like you Lightning can you sign this for me?" Chris grabbed his Lightning McQueen picture he found earlier and a black pen. Lightning looked honoured and baffled at the same time.

"Yeah sure kiddo. What's your name?" Lightning replied.

"His name's Chris; he's my nephew," Sally explained. Lightning signed the cap without a second thought. He wrote, "_Chris, Hi! :D You rock follow your dreams and don't give up. Lightning McQueen"._ Chris read it and his eyes grew wide in happiness.

"THANK YOU!" Chris yelled hugging him. Lightning laughed and hugged him back. Sally smiled and noticed how natural Lightning was in front of kids.

"He is also gonna be your future Uncle," Sally announced. Quinn looked in shock, Chris just froze, George and Alex smiled.

"Wow, really! Congrats Sal," Quinn congratulated. "Is that why you were snogging the faces off each other?"

"Very funny Quinn (!). It's getting late. I'm going to bed. I'd better tell Mom and Amber in the morning," Sally thanked hugging the kids.

"Night Sally!" all the kids called out as Sally walked up the stairs. Lightning walked up the stairs after her and took her hand.

"You never told me about your nieces and nephews," Lightning chuckled.

"That's because I only found out a few days ago Stickers," Sally replied walking into her bedroom.

"Are there any spare bedrooms here?" Lightning asked.

"I'm not sure, you can crash somewhere around here," Sally said. "But can you go quickly I need to change; I'm not sleeping in soaked PJ's. No way." Sally shut the door and slipped on a nightgown and stared at her reflection. Her short brown hair and thin lips and small figure were perfect in Lightning's eyes. She tucked a brown lock behind her ear and smiled and blushed as she opened the door to be greeted with a flurry of kisses. Sally wrapped her hands around Lightning's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I haven't stop loving you. I hope you know that," Lightning vowed as he began to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sally opened her sleepy eyes and looked next to her. A man was fast asleep next to her. Lightning was fast asleep under the duvet in an old grey tee shirt and black tracking bottoms which was once Sally's father. He looked like a sleeping angel. Sally stroked his blond hair as he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"Morning Beautiful," Lightning yawned. He kissed Sally's cheek making her blush. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Yup; the best I've had in days. I'm going to go in the shower now. If you need anything go talk to Christina," Sally replied getting off the bed and out into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn was downstairs in the living room reading and listening to music like any other pre-teen. Suddenly, a furry feeling went past Quinn's feet. Quinn took out her headphones and book (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) and looked down. Chris was crawling around in all fours looking for something.<p>

"If you were Buttercup from the Hunger Games, I wouldn't be surprised if Katniss drowns you. What the hell are you doing?" Quinn said dryly.

"Looking for clues why Lightning McQueen is staying in the same house as me and do you have to quote the Hunger Games all the time?" Chris replied.

"He's here because he loves Sally and he found her that's it," Quinn replied plugging her headphones back in and picking up her book. Chris got up and went upstairs and nearly ran into Sally fresh from the shower wearing a tee shirt and shorts.

"Whoa slow down Chris!" Sally smiled holding him arms length.

"Are you getting married to Lightning!" Chris yelled. Sally laughed.

"Watch this space Young Padawan," Sally teased before walking downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Lightning was already down stairs. He'd beaten Alex at Mario Kart Wii 3 times on the go and scoffing crisps with George. And it was only 9:15. Sally waltzed in going straight to the fridge.<p>

"Anyone up for a full English breakfast?" Sally called. A few cheers were heard. Sally laughed and started making breakfast.

"Ohh Sally's cooking! Prepare to vomit," Lightning joked not taking his eyes off the TV as he started his 3rd lap on one of the races on Mario Kart.

"Oh ha-ha, you're so funny I almost forgot to laugh," Sally joked with equal sarcasm before winking.

"Yes! Beat you again! True racer here!" Lightning announced in triumph as he won against Alex again. A faint noise was heard on the counter.

"Stickers, its Flo calling," Sally called from the kitchen as she cooked. Lightning got up and took the phone to answer. He stepped outside for the call.

Three minutes later, Lightning walked back in with pure shock written over him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sally asked turning off the oven. Lightning ushered her out into the hall.

"Shh, listen please keep calm at what I'm going to tell you," Lightning began Sally nodded in confusion as Lightning took her hands. "Flo called. Mater's been stabbed," Lightning said breaking the news to Sally and pulled her into a comforting hug as tears began to roll down both their cheeks. He felt Sally sobbing into his tee shirt. Sally couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. One of her best friends was dying...


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbyes and Regrets

_**Black Roses chapter 18**_

_**REVIEW COMMENTS: **_

_**Mere: Ok. I am reading it on DA as well. :) And thx **_

_**Tink: Yup, brought the whole album (Deluxe version). Really? U hate Rainbow Road? I love that one. Me and Wario's Gold Mine have something against each other. My best one is Maple Treeway. **_

_**Nals: I did but I don't know how and I think they change too much of the planned story. **_

_**PGR: Lol. That song used to b my jam! 8) Now it's All Around the World by Justin Bieber and Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. (Yes I'm a Bieber fan. Go shoot me). **_

**Quick shout out to my friends Brittni, Grace and Tev and Ryan. Just a random shoutout. Love ya guys. ^-^ **

* * *

><p>Sally couldn't stop the tears as she cried into Lightning's shirt. His strong arms cuddled her and protected her. Christina walked downstairs to see Sally in a state.<p>

"Honey, baby what's wrong?" Christina asked trying to see Sally's face buried into Lightning's shirt.

"One of our friend's is fatally injured. We need to go back home. By the way I'm Sally's fiancée," Lightning introduced hugging Sally kissing her hair.

"Oh how bad?" Christina replied a bit dazed with all the news. Lightning gave Christina a look and Christina nodded in understand.

"We need to go quick if we want to see him," Lightning replied. Sally broke from his embrace and walked upstairs shaking not saying one word. Lightning followed after her in equal silence. Quinn walked out with Amber.

"Is Sally okay? And was that Lightning McQueen with her?" Amber exclaimed. Christina ushered the girls into the living room.

* * *

><p>Sally was packing her things silently. She had done this twice times before and it hurt all the same; when she first moved out to live her own life and to go to Paris.<p>

"Why can't we just turn back the hands of time?" muttered Sally shoving some Tee-Shirts into her suitcase. She threw her head in her hands and began to cry again. Lightning looked at her sadly. He hated seeing her like this. He went to comfort her.

"If we did, I wouldn't have met you," Lightning tried. Sally pushed his arm away and returned to packing. Lightning didn't want to make the situation worse than it was already. "Can I say something here?"

"You just did," snapped Sally wiping tears away from her eyes collecting some shoes.

"Mater is strong. He has Holley and she will kick whoever did this to him and make them pay you know her. And everyone will be happy that we're engaged. And I made arrangements for you to meet my parents in person once this whole thing is over," Lightning promised hugging Sally. Sally sighed. Sally had spoken to his parents on their iPad Facetime but never in the flesh if you understand.

"What if he doesn't? What if he dies? What if we can't find who did this?" Sally asked.

"We will. Now come on. Let's go save Mater!" Lightning smiled doing a superman pose making Sally laugh; a sound he had missed.

"Thank you Stickers. Thanks for being here."

* * *

><p>Sally dragged down her belongings in 2 suitcases an hour later.<p>

"Where are you going?" Chris asked innocently.

"I need to go home now Chris sorry," Sally apologised. She hugged the kids who had now come to say goodbye. "I'm gonna miss you all okay. I will come back soon and you are automatically invited to my wedding when that comes around." Christina smiled. She was now back into her daughter's life again. "I'll ring you once I get home okay Chrissie." She hugged Amber and Christina and smiled.

"Be brave Sal," Amber advised.

It was raining by the time everyone had said their goodbyes. Lightning and Sally climbed into Lightning's car.

"Back home?" Lightning conferred.

"Home," Sally said kissing Lightning on the cheek.

_**AN: sorry this is short. I'm busy and don't have much spare time. And the reason this is so late updating is because like a twit I forgot my Password. :/ sorry! **_


	19. Chapter 19: How To Save A Life

_**Black Roses chapter 19 : How To Save A Life **_

_**Just had my school Year's COA (Celebration of Achievement) and I won Best Girl in my tutor group! Lol Whaat? My tutor said- and I quote – "This girl is a talented Musician and a very very talented Story writer".My friend Tev (GeekGirlLove) also won for her form. AAand I shook hands with Leon Baptise(Sport star) who was the guest of Honour! :D. Plus we got awards in our folders which were given out and one said "Chloe- Writing the Best stories". Yay! **_

_**P.S. Sora, Chloe says Hi. You gave me the nickname Miss FF.(only u would get that) ;). Xx Rawr. Thank u xx**_

_**P.S.2. Who is seeing either Brave or Ice Age 4 when they come out? I'm seeing IA4 for certain becuz the Wanted are featured on the soundtrack. Lol **_

_**Replies: **_

_**Mere: Of course I am reading it! I don't break promises. **_

_**Tink: YAY BIEBER FAN REUNITE! My mum brought me his album today becuz the COA went so well. **_

_**PGR: Here is more :) **_

_**Anyone got Final Fantasy XIII-2? I think Noel is cute. Lol **_

* * *

><p>Sally kept repeating positive memories in her mind all the way home. She couldn't get rid of that sinking sick feeling in her stomach. It wasn't like there wouldn't any drama anymore but Mater was the spirit of life in the town. He would always be up to mischief like a 5 year old. Sally closed her eyes and sighed. She had forgotten they were nearly home.<p>

"What if Mater's not ok?" Sally said in a hushed voice loud enough to just about to hear. Lightning looked sadly in her direction before looking back onto the road.

"He will be. It's Mater," Lightning said determinedly. He revved up the car and continued home.

It was night-time when Sally and Lightning arrived back home in Radiator Springs. Everyone was leaving Flo's to go back to their homes. Holley could be seen crying in the cafe window seat. Sally watched her as she felt guilt for Mater. After all, he was the one who saved her from Chick's house fire. Sally felt her stomach knot and flip over numerous times in a minute as she stepped out the car.

"Maybe we should see him in the morning?" Lightning suggested helping Sally with her bags. Sally nodded half heartedly. She desperately wanted to see Mater though. She watched as someone run out of the hospital and over to Flo's. The figure walked up to Holley and guided her to the Hospital. Sally dismissed it and took a bag from Lightning and walked inside her house.

Her house didn't seem familiar anymore. Empty corridors with empty memories. She turned the lights on and all those demons trying to get her disappeared. She felt safe for a moment.

* * *

><p>She walked into her room and changed into her pyjamas. Lightning walked into the room a few minutes later in a tracksuit and vest top. Sally walked over and hugged him and cried. She didn't like crying in front of him but she couldn't help it. She didn't like when she was weak either. When Lightning's big strong arms were by her she felt safe and sound. They broke the embrace and looked at each other.<p>

"I hope Mater is ok," Sally whispered.

"Same. Night Sal," Lightning replied kissing Sally's cheek and climbed into his side of the bed and turned out the light.

* * *

><p>It was 3 in the morning when Sally awoke from a fitful night. She looked over at Lightning who was sound asleep with no sign of waking up soon. The health of Mater was on her mind and wouldn't leave her alone. Sally put on her hoodie over her PJ top and some trainers on and slipped out the house. She put her hands in the pockets of her PJ bottoms and walked over to the hospital.<p>

She peered in the window and saw Holley asleep on the seats and Finn next to her looking over her. Sally walked into the lobby and felt an awkward atmosphere. Finn looked at Sally in shock.

"Sally! Where were you! We were worried sick about you!" Finn hissed giving her a friendly hug her keeping a low voice because Holley was still asleep.

"I had to see someone really important to me. How's Mater and do they know who done it?" Sally asked returning the hug. Finn looked uneasy at this question.

"Well I don't think you would want to know," Finn replied letting go of Sally looking away.

"No tell me please! I can't sleep without knowing he is safe!" Sally hissed begging.

"I don't think you'll like it! You won't accept the truth," Finn argued suddenly.

"Yes I will! Mater is my friend, Holley's boyfriend and my fiancée's best friend! What does he mean to you?" Sally replied with equal tone.

"A valuable spy. These things happen all the time at C.H.R.O.M.E but he is my friend," Finn explained. Sally was shocked.

"Is he just another spy in C.H.R.O.M.E? Wake up Finn. He means so much more than a spy to Holley," Sally snapped. "More than anything to all of us. Except you Finn." And with that, Sally walked in the room with Finn trying to hold her back.

"Sally! Listen to me! You can't go in there! They won't let you!"

"Who?"

"Everyone, they don't want you to see Mater okay? You've had enough shakes and we are trying to catch the criminal and we don't want you to more hurt!" Finn yelled shaking her shoulders at arm's length. Sally looked into Finn's eyes knowing how much he was right. Sally felt her heart break knowing something tragic had happened. She felt tears streaming down her face and ran out of the lobby.

She sank down the wall crying.

"It's my entire fault. If I never went none of this would have happened. I can't stop it," she wept. "I wish I could stop it...But I can't. Mater...please don't die..."


	20. Chapter 20: Shocks and Sorrows

_**Black Roses chapter 20:Shocks **_

_**Wow. Chapter 20 already! I just want to say thank you for giving me all these reviews saying you wanted more even when I wanted to give up (Big shoutout to my two friends who encouraged me to continue- even though I've mentioned u about 5 times Ryan and Tev.). . And no this ain't the end. NO WERE NEAR THERE! NA-UH. :3 (Na na...Niiiah- if anyone knows who N-Dubz that was my impression of one of the singers :3).**_

_**Sora: (: Rawr. LOL. Thx for sticking by me Ryan. **_

_**Mere: IKR! And thx. **_

_**MC: U SAW BRAVE! I hve to wait until frikken August to see Brave. *crying* :'(. Guess I'm seeing that with my best friends then :-D Have you seen the trailer for Monster's University? **_

_**Tink: Lucky! **_

_**Nals: Lol.**_

_**PGR: Heres the update :3 **_

_**Oh sorry for not updating btw. I go to this Drama thing and we have a performance coming up. And I hve DA (Mere and Nals will know) and I also hve Fiction Press (It's the same name). I recently posted a new story called Brave: Melody under the name Dark Love Fire. Plus, I've been stressing about school since we have tests all this week. Dammit. **_

_**I'm like obsessed with the song Wonderwall. Anyone heard it? **_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lightning woke up to a sudden feel of guilt. The first thing he saw was Sally's side of the bed empty. He got up and pulled a tee shirt over his vest and walked down the stairs. He saw Sally fast asleep on the sofa looking like a wreak. Her short hair was all over the place on her head, bags under her eyes and tear stains on her face. She was wearing her hoodie and pyjama bottoms and no sign of waking up soon. Lightning looked in awe of her and walked quietly walked back upstairs. He changed into some jeans and a fresh tee shirt and brushed his teeth like any person.<p>

Before he left the house, he wrote a note to Sally saying:

"Sal,

Going to see Mater.

Stickers xx".

And with that he slipped out the house in the mid morning sunshine and walked over to the hospital. Holley was still there but she was pacing back and forth. Finn was sitting down on the chairs with his head in his hands. Lightning stormed though to the lobby pushing Finn to the side before Finn could stop him. Lightning forced open the doors which led into Mater's room. He froze. He felt his entire world crumble suddenly.

Mater was lying on the bed with closed eyes connected to a heart monitor. The wound where he was stabbed was in his stomach. The heart beats were slow but not to the point to where he was going to die. Lightning walked over to Mater and felt his lip quiver. He didn't want to lose Mater since he'd already lost Doc. The town wouldn't be same. He felt a damp tear fall down his cheek.

"He's stable but there's no telling what's going to happen to him," Finn said quietly walking in the room and sighed. McQueen clenched his fists into balls and stormed out. He stormed back into the house waking up Sally.

"Wh-what's going on?" a surprised Sally asked sitting up rubbing her eyes adjusting to the scene. She watched McQueen kick a chair in frustration. "You okay?"

"What do you think Sal? This is not the way it's meant to be! You get kidnapped by a psycho ex boyfriend, your exes end up trying to kill us, you run away, they try and kill Mater and...And...It's not right," McQueen yelled quickly at Sally. "Why can't things be so much easier?"

"Hey, I didn't want this to happen either!" Sally yelled back.

"If you didn't go to France **HE **wouldn't have kidnapped you!" Lightning argued kicking another item.

"Don't kick the furniture we're not all made of money Stickers," muttered Sally.

"Is that what you're worried about? Some stupid furniture that can be replaced while our friend has been shot and could die!" Sally went quiet.

"...I'm sorry. I just want to keep my mind off Mater. Is he okay?" Sally replied calmly.

"No of course not!" Lightning shot back. He looked Sally in her green eyes and watched them tear up. "Look, I don't want Mater to die..."

"Neither do I but we have our future to look forward to as well," Sally tried protesting. She held his hand. "He'll pull through. I promise."

"I know but anyone can get killed with this person on the loose. We could be next," McQueen sighed. He pulled Sally into his embrace. "I don't want to lose you. I've already lost Doc." Sally returned the hug and felt the tears finally fallen. They stood there in the middle of the room hugging and crying.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sally and Lightning were lying on the couch watching TV trying to keep their minds off Mater. Sally was falling asleep next to McQueen who was actually watching the show. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. McQueen carefully shifted Sally off his lap and walked over to the door. There stood a tear stained Holley and a silent Finn.<p>

"What's happened?" McQueen asked feeling incredibly nervous.

"Whoever done this to Mater will pay. And pay hard," Finn replied angrily. Then Holley lost it and broke down. McQueen was taken aback but soon the reality hit him. He helped lift up Holley and comforted her but soon tears began to fall from his cheeks.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Lightning asked Finn. Finn looked hollow before nodding.

"They tried everything they could to save him but no luck. He left 5 minutes ago. I'm sorry McQueen."

"Is that all you have to say?" McQueen asked angrily. "Is that all you can say after everything Mater has ever done? For all of us?" His voice rose at every word. "He shouldn't have had this fate!" McQueen suddenly lost it at Finn and punched him in the face. Finn stumbled back and clutched his nose which now had blood dripping out of it. "Now piss off. Forever. All you've ever done for this town is cause trouble." And with that McQueen slammed his fist into the wall regretting it. He stormed back into the house before breaking down into tears. He's best friend was gone. Forever.


	21. Chapter 21: Mourning in Silence

_**Black Roses: Mourning in Silence**_

**Hey guys! When I said in the A/N I said "No were near there." I meant "NO-WHERE". You're stuck with me until this is over. This has like another 10 chapters. :3. I have 1 week left of school aannd my Mum got me tickets to see Justin Bieber again! It's amazing what can happen in a day. Lol. I'm just chilling in my room at 23.10 at night listening to my Katy Perry Teenage Dream album. Katy Perry is awshome! She is one of my musical inspirations. Love her so much. (*Starts singing TGIF*). **

**Tev: Hey Tevvy, AKA Derp Sister. Xxx**

**Mere: I did review. And IK! So depressing! D:**

**Nals: Sworry. Hehe I won't keep u hanging here is the new chapter. **

**PGR: I will be updating more often and I might have a sequel coming out if I get over 100 reviews and I'm nearly on School Holidays (Mere you already know of this :P) **

**Tink: O_o Not like Pixar to do that! PG/12A much! Lol. **

**MC: I saw the trailer too and I will be down that cinema as soon as it comes out in England. P.S. Loving Breaking Boundaries! And IKR! So annoying. -.-**

**MagicToast15: Hey! Awh thx (p.s. you're name is EPPIIIC.) **

**Sorry for not updating faster. My laptop was taken away (sorry. ) and I tried to rewrite this chapter about 50 million times. -.- **

**P.S. Tev helped me write this cuz I had writers block. Soo she has lots of credit for this. Don't thank me for this chapter, thank Derpster Tev. : 3**

* * *

><p>A huge silence filled the town the next day. Holley was staying at Flo's since she was kicked out by McQueen who was also part time owner of the Cozy Cone.<p>

It was raining heavily that day. Sally sat on the floor in her house crying. Lightning was out somewhere so she was all alone. Lightning hadn't told her; she just knew by his reaction. Sally had been through a lot in the last few days.

There was a knock at the door suddenly. Sally simply ignored it and continued crying.

"Sally please! It's important!" a female voice yelled. Sally stood up wiping her eyes and opened the door. There stood Holley shivering and dripping wet from the rain.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked dragging Holley into her house. She quickly ran into the bathroom and got a towel for Holley.

"I need to tell you something. Important," Holley said, her voice cracking at the word Important. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"First go dry off. I'll get you some spare clothes. Tell me in a minute," Sally said dashing off upstairs.

Holley stood in the hallway in a wet purple tee shirt and soaked jeans. Her hair would need ringing out once she had dried off. She looked at the broken picture frames on the floor where Lightning had smashed them yesterday in grief. There was one of the whole gang together; Sally, Mater, McQueen and herself.

Sally came back downstairs carrying a spare pair of jeans and a fresh new tee shirt. She handed the clothes over to Holley without saying a word- she simply gave Holley a small smile. Holley gratefully took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the two ladies were sitting on the couch sipping coffee. Holley still needed to tell Sally what was so important. She took a deep breath in and collected her thoughts.<p>

"Who'd have thought that a small person can change your life?" Holley said quietly. Sally looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I said "who'd have thought that a small person can change your life forever?". They stay with you until the end," Holley repeated sipping her coffee. Suddenly, Sally finally realised what she meant.

"Oh my God! Are you-?" Sally began wide eyed.

"Yes. Me and Mater wanted to keep it a secret from everyone then he died so I don't know what to do," Holley sighed sadly.

"It's a miracle. His miracle. He isn't gone. He will still be here," Sally smiled.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Holley left and McQueen had come home. He was soaked to the skin.<p>

"Where were you! I was worried sick!" Sally cried as soon as McQueen walked through the door.

"Out. That a problem?" McQueen snapped not even bothering to look at her. "I think I know how killed Mater...And they are going to pay." Sally touched his arm.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Stickers, you know that. And how do you know who did it?" Sally asked.

"Well Finn said he done a DNA analysis and its one of the people that have been trying to kill us. Chick or Billy. I still can't believe he's gone..." Lightning said before lashing out at the chest of drawers near him. Sally grabbed him back before he could do any real harm to the drawers.

"Look, calm down. Please Honey. Don't do anything to get anyone else hurt...Please?" Sally begged. Suddenly Lightning pulled her into a hug surprising her.

"Don't leave me...I'm begging you. I've lost too many people in all my 25 years," Lightning breathed quietly.

"I promise. You won't lose me. Not until the day I die," Sally replied giving him a hug back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! <strong>_


	22. Chapter 22: Future

_**Black Roses chapter 22: **__** Future**_

**MereMcQueen: *Clears throat*And Tev. She also helped write! U can't forget her! XD **

**MagicToast: Haha musta been an epic song! I tried to make it happy but sad at the same time with realism. I guess it worked! Yay! **

**Tink: Taylor Swift? . I love her. 8)**

**PGR: Thank Tev. She came up with that idea. :) **

**MC: Awh thx!**

**BTW. SCHOOL IS OUT FOR ME! :D Celebrating by kicking zombie arse on Black Ops (Yes I'm a girl who plays PS3. Deal with it.) **

**Pixargirl: OMG lucky! It's not even out in the UK yet! And I try to open it and it says it can't. It's some weird glitch. If u have Deviant Art message me on there (CutieChloeGal). **

**Oh, and I'm away from the 11th to 18****th**** cuz something's come up (nothing bad don't worry.). **

**P.S. I love Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

><p>Lightning woke up at 11 that night feeling sick. He looked over at Sally's side and she was fast asleep. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled on his slippers. He walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the night air. It didn't feel right in the air. He felt a teardrop fall down his cheek and anger, sadness well up in his chest.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Sally asked scaring McQueen.

"Yea I guess..." McQueen said sadly.

"Look it's hard on all of us but Holly's having his child-"

"Holly's expecting?" Lightning asked surprised.

"Yeah, she told me earlier," Sally replied. Lightning turned away from Sally and clenched his fists. "Lightning..."

"I will make them pay. I'll show them what pain is," Lightning muttered. He gripped onto the balcony rail.

"I can't get through to you anymore. What can I do to make you listen?" Sally cried out, frustrated of him wanting revenge.

"NOTHING!" Lightning snapped anger in his eyes. "When someone's gone, words can't do anything. What do you do? What do you say?"

"You don't take it out on us! We're your friends. We love you," Sally exclaimed back, her voice cracking on the brink of tears. Lightning looked her in the eyes. He walked over to hug her. "Don't touch me!" Sally ran back inside and slammed the door of their bedroom shut. She slid down the door and cried. She punched the door in frustration. Suddenly, the door opened up and Sally fell back onto the carpet of her room. Lightning stood above her with visible tears in his eyes. Suddenly, everything went fuzzy. The last thing Sally heard was Lightning voice calling her name...

* * *

><p><em>Sally sighed as she looked over at the incubator by her bedside table. A tiny child lay fast asleep. She had no idea of what life would bring her in her future. A writer? A singer? An actress? Lightning walked into the room smiling. <em>

"_How's my 2 girls?" Lightning asked quietly. _

"_Fine thanks Hun. What are we going to name her?" Sally asked as Lightning passed the child over into Sally's arms. _

"_Uhm..Kairi? Katniss?" Lightning asked. Sally gave him a look. _

"_You really need to stop playing Kingdom Hearts Stickers," Sally replied with a laugh. "What can we call her?" _

"_Maddie?" _

"_No."_

"_Sophia?" _

"_Meh."_

"_Aubrey."_

"_That can be her second name. I like that. I'll choose her first name. Skyler."_

"_Skyler huh? Skyler Aubrey Carrera-McQueen; gorgeous," Lightning smiled as a tear formed in his eye. Skyler's eyes fluttered open to reveal a deep shade of green for eyes. She had a mop of brown hair on her head and soft skin taken after her mother. The new family sat there in silence looking at the new beauty in their family. Skyler wrapped her tiny hand around Sally's index finger and smiled a gummy smile. Sally gasped. _

"_Just try to never grow up," Sally whispered. _

* * *

><p>"...Sally! Sally! C'mon Sally wake up!" Lightning yelled.<p>

"...Skyler..." Sally whispered still dazed.

"Sally? What are you talking about?" Lightning asked helping Sally up onto her feet.

"Where's Skyler? Where is she?" Sally asked desperately.

"Who?"

"Skyler Aubrey Carrera-McQueen. Our child!" Sally explained. "She had green eyes, brown hair, soft skin... You were there!"

"Or it was a dream Sal. But I bet she was beautiful-like you," Lightning smiled. "She'll be real one day."

"I hope," muttered Sally. And with that she waltzed into their room and fell asleep under the covers.

_**A/N: Sorry for short Chapter. Itz my summer holiday and I really want to treasure it this time so yh. **_


	23. Chapter 23: Should I help You?

_**Black Roses chapter 23: Should I help You?**_

**Shouting out to Pancake cuz she drew a cover for BL and I thank you so SO much! :D You can check it out on her DA profile or on my faves on my DA (CutieChloeGal). :) **

**OH AND I COMMAND U TO GO ON YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN ED SHEERAN GIVE ME LOVE CAPTURED IN THE LIVE ROOM. JUST DO IT AND FALL IN LOVE WITH HIS VOICE. .**

**MERE: Chick will show up very soon... MWAHAHHA**

**PGR: Here's le update. :-D**

**BTW. I made a vow I will not write any M rated stuff until I'm 16/17 and that's in a few years. I'm only about to go into Year 9 (SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!) and this story in film rating would be at least a PG/12A. Not that it will be a movie but it's the closest I can get in book ratings. Rant over. **

* * *

><p>"Billy, you need to be stronger. We nearly got caught!" Chick yelled at a weak young man by Willie's Butte at 1 in the morning.<p>

"Well...I'm sorry!" Billy spluttered weakly. He hadn't eaten in days neither slept.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?! Sorry!? You're useless! I don't know why I recruited you! The point was to get back at Sally for breaking our hearts and running off with that...that thing! We both can't stand him!" Chick yelled kicking the helpless man with every insult. What good would it do? Nothing. Nothing good, nothing bad either.

"Chick stop!" coughed Billy.

"Why?!" laughed Chick. Billy stayed silent as Chick continued to punch and kick him. Once Chick was done, blood was pouring from his head and bruises all over his arms. Blood stained his jeans on his knees. "Just be glad I haven't stabbed you yet," Chick snarled as he walked out.

"Why..." Billy said faintly as he watched Chick walk away as his vision fell out of place and went fuzzy.

* * *

><p>Sally woke up the next morning snuggled up to Lightning.<p>

"She seems so real..." Sally said quietly. She got up out of bed and brushed her short brown hair. She tried braiding a ribbon through it and holding it together with a bead. It just didn't look right. She looked a right state. She wondered how Lightning thought she was pretty. Her untameable hair was a mess, her lightly tanned skin was very pale, her eyes had massive bags under them and she'd lost a ton of weight. She stared at herself in the full length mirror in the bathroom and broke down in tears. Suddenly, 2 big strong arms comforted her.

"What's wrong?" Lightning hushed.

"I don't see how you think I'm pretty. Are you blind? Girls want to look like Miley Cyrus or Beyonce or even Hayley Williams. But I can't ever look like them. I'm not pretty," sobbed Sally.

"No Sal. Yes they are pretty...but not as gorgeous as you. You're Sally," Lightning smiled hugging her and kissing her forehead. "You're Beautiful, it's true." Sally chuckled.

"Oh now you're quoting song lyrics? So 3 people think I'm beautiful; you, my mum and James Blunt," Sally laughed.

"Yup. Now come on, Flo's serving her legendary pancakes," Lightning smirked kissing Sally's cheek and leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

Sally dressed into a simple red tee shirt and jeans even though they didn't fit her like they used to. She was scared if she did anything extreme, she was break like china. She was so skinny and petite. She then caught a look of a bruise and a scar on her stomach where Chick had violently beaten her up a week ago as she watched herself put the tee shirt on in the mirror. She felt a chill on her spine at the memory. Lightning knocked on the door of their room and poked his head through.

"Come on hurry up. Me want my pancakes!" Lightning whined like a little child.

"Yeah...yeah coming," Sally said brushing her hair running after him.

* * *

><p>"...You know I'm going after him. After what he's done to us. To you," Lightning said over breakfast, scoffing pancakes.<p>

"Don't Stickers. It'll only end in more tears. We've lost Mater we can't lose you. I love you too much," Sally protested.

"But Sally..."

"No. Just don't do anything. Don't kill him. Don't do anything to him," Sally begged.

"Oh what? Even after what he did to you? Sally are you that blind? He tried to frikking kill you! He killed Mater! Nothing's ever going to be the same again." And with that, Lightning finished the last mouthful of pancakes and stomped out. Sally looked on and followed him.

"Light wait!" Sally yelled. Lightning ignored her and climbed into his famous red corvette and drove away. Sally watched him in anger. She stomped over to Holley's house.

* * *

><p>Lightning sat on the edge of Willie's Butte listening to the sweet sound of silence, totally unaware of the horror that had happened in the early hours of the day. He sat in front of Doc's grave talking to him.<p>

"I know you can't hear me but...We miss you. You have no idea how much we need you. Something bad has happened affecting all of us. Mater's gonna be with you too. Just make sure he stays out of trouble okay Doc? But, he'll still be here. You see, Holley's having his baby, me and Sal got engaged. But I'm not sure of my life anymore. I'm not sure if I want to get married, I'm not sure if I want to have kids. I'm not sure of who I am anymore. I'm lost. I want more than anything for you to be here and be my Guidance again. You were the closest thing to a father I'll ever have and now you're gone," Lightning said aloud to Doc's grave stone. "We miss you." And with that he stood up and turned around. Suddenly a broken body came crawling towards him. Lightning jumped back in shock.

"Help...Me..." the person begged. It was Billy. He had crawled out of the cave from earlier and was slowly dying. Lightning stared at him.

**WILL LIGHTNING HELP BILLY? OOOH SUSPENCE! XD **


	24. Chapter 24: Silent Screams

_**Black Roses: Silent Screams**_

**OMFG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I FEEL SO STUPID, DUMB, GUILTY etc. I was in Center Parcs from 11****th**** to 16****th**** last week and we have no wifi down there. ¬.¬ (Insert Chloe peed off) and I didn't bring my laptop which was flat with this. I'm also doing more fanart than usual like Hunger Games and Kingdom Hearts. God I love that game *W*. I really want Kingdom Hearts 3 to come out soon. According to Wikipedia its gonna focus more on Sora and Kairi's romantic relationship (Insert Chloe fangirling like nuts). SOKAI (Sora and Kairi) FTW as well as SalQueen ;) ). **

**There should be like 3 more chapters now. Well two if you count this haha. *coughcough*WeddingandFuneral*coughcough* **

**QUESTION: Is there any film/game etc that you want a sequel to? **

**Mere: Totes agree! Chick to anger management please! XD**

**MC: Here's more. This chapter has been a proper biatch on me Oh and I'm starting that Kiss drawing for BB very soon ;) Oh god that sounded weird XD **

**PGR: Here's le update :3 Sorry for delay! Don't kill me! *gets out Keyblade in defence if attacked* **

**Tink: But whys!? But whys are the main characters stuck up and stubborn at times?! LoL.**

* * *

><p>Lightning stared at the begging body in front of him in pure shock. He stood up and brushed his hair out of his face and crouched down next to the man. For a second Lightning's brilliant blue eyes locked to Billy's green eyes. Blood dripped from Billy's head.<p>

"Chick did this right?" Lightning asked. Billy nodded weakly. Lightning wrapped his arm around Billy's shoulder and hoisted him up onto his feet and took him to his car.

* * *

><p>Sally sat alone in the cafe with her head on the table staring out the window onto the road. A tear fell out of her eye. The only thing you could hear was the radio playing Breakeven by The Script.<p>

Suddenly, a familiar red car appeared. Sally's face lit up as she ran out. Lightning dodged her hug as he helped Billy out the car.

"Oh my...What happened?" Sally asked shocked.

"Chick happened that's happened. We need to get him to a doctor now," Lightning ordered directing Billy to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lightning sat in the waiting room with Sally with their silent screams bouncing off the walls. Every scream was like a broken memory. Like Sally's family and the death of Mater. Sally rested her head on Lightning's shoulder and sighed.<p>

"He was my friend," she breathed sadly a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Who?" Lightning asked stroking Sally's hair.

"Billy. Mater. You. Chick," Sally replied. "I can't believe I've nearly lost you. I've lost nearly everything and you were the one who stood by me the whole time." Sally sweetly kissed his cheek as tears fell down her cheek.

"Hey stop crying," hushed Lightning like a mother/father to their young child. He wiped Sally's tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay. We'll get married, have a family and watch them grow up. All of this will be a distant memory I promise. Then we'll meet again in heaven with Mater and your dad and watch over the children."

"I'd like that," Sally replied through her tears. Lightning then leant in and kissed her lips and wiped the flowing tears from her eyes. The doors burst open and the pair broke apart from their embrace.

"Mr McQueen," the nurse said from the door. Lightning got up and walked over. "He's in a stable condition and we called Sheriff; he should be looking for Chick as we speak."

"Thank you that means a lot to Sal over there. Billy was her friend as well. We still don't know what made him turn," Lightning thanked before walking back over to Sally. "He's gonna be okay Sal." Sally hugged him before crying again.

* * *

><p>That night, Sally laid awake in the darkness of her room staring at the ceiling. She glanced over to Lightning who was fast asleep next to her. She couldn't sleep knowing that Mater was gone, her father was gone and Chick was still out there. She sat up and hugged her legs and thought about her future. She didn't want to but had to. A loud rumble of thunder was heard and rainfall. A storm was brewing on the horizon.<p>

Sally pulled a cardigan on over her nightgown and went downstairs. She turned on the TV and the 1 o clock news was on.

"_This is Tori Skulls with the latest news of Chick Hicks. He has been found just on the outside of Radiator Springs trying to steal Lightning McQueen's car. He was been arrested on the scene and been banned from racing in the Piston Cup ever again. He kidnapped Lightning McQueen's girlfriend-now fiancée I can confirm- and held her hostage for 3 days in his basement in Paris, France. He was planning to murder Lightning and Hicks' helper Billy Alexson who is in hospital due to injuries but will be arrested as well," _Tori Skulls explained. Sally clasped her mouth in shock. He was gone. He was going to be locked up. Sally turned off the TV and ran up the stairs waking up Lightning.

"What the hell Sal, it's 1 in the morning!" Lightning grumbled. He stumbled back as Sally jump-hugged him. "What's this for?"

"Chick. He's been found!" cried Sally. Lightning couldn't believe it. He hugged her back and suddenly the world felt so much brighter and better. Her pulled Sally into a kiss and smiled.

**I Can't believe that this is nearly finished. :'( Can I have a hug someone**


	25. Chapter 25: Rain and Sunshine

_**BLACK ROSES CHAPTER WHATEVER IT IS.: The Memory**_

**Well its been while. You can kill me if you want but I have reasons. 1.) I have a life and was busy. 2.) I have exams. 3.) I was in this really dark place in around October-late December/early January where I didn't want to do anything. But I'm okay now 4.) My laptop is shit and decided to delete everything so I ultimately lost the motivation to write anything. **

**People who reviewed: THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH. **

**Quick shoutout, PieFace314. Just came on to see if I got 100 reviews and your review kinda boosted me to continue. Thank you. **

**A year ago I started writing this. I was 12. I'm now 13 nearly 14. I'm such a different person. Not just physically; mentally. I'm stronger. I have a better taste in music (GO SLEEPING WITH SIRENS AND PEIRCE THE VEIL!). :P All I can say is thank you for all the support and hanging with me and hoping for an update. I really want to say thank you forever to my bestest bestest bestest friend in the entire world, Tev Serenli. I love you so much. You got me through some tough times and I really don't know where I'd be without you; I'd probably still be in that very dark place and not being able to escape. You saved me so much. You're the one person I can talk to and not be afraid to tell you when something's up. Thank you. She also came up the idea of Holly being pregnant. Love you Derp sis!**

**ALSO A VERY QUICK HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEREMCQUEEN134! **

**I have a Youtube now! KeybladeGamer99. I will be doing a gaming channel with my best guy friend soon as well :D ahhh can't wait!**

**Okay Ramble over. Here we go…**

Everything was so surreal over the next year.

In Mid-August, Holley gave birth to a healthy boy. She went with what Mater would've wanted to name a son- Josh Mater Shiftwell. Everyday Holley took Josh to the grave of Mater.

Mater's grave was next to Doc's grave next to Wheel Well. It had inscribed on the grave: "Here lies Thomas "Tow" Mater. Amazing Man. Died fighting for his friends." Josh took his father's gorgeous hazel eyes and goofy smile.

Sally's dream had come true. She married the man of her dreams. He had amazing sapphire eyes, dark blonde curly looks and a huge heart despite how much of ego he had. His name was Owen "Lightning Stickers" McQueen. And she was Sally McQueen. At long last. She also herself gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl named Skylar. She had Sally's piercing green eyes, dark blonde tuffs and a pretty smile.

Billy became a permanent resident of the town. He helped out at Flo's Café. He acted as a guardian to Mia and Tia at the least. He acted as the father to them.

Sally collapsed on the sofa completely pooped out from work. Skylar was 2 months old and was being babysat by Holley with Josh. Sally glanced at the clock on the table; it read in red 20:40PM. _Stickers should be home by now…_ she thought. Suddenly a knock at the door startled her in the depths of her thoughts. _Who would knock at this time!? Holley's looking after Sky, Flo and Remone are asleep… _Sally's hand flicked on the light switch before walking towards the door. In the doorframe, a tall slim, masculine figure with dark blonde hair and blue eyes with 2 heavy bags faced her. Sally waited a second before hug-tackling the man. She placed her lips on his and smiled. As the kiss came to a stop she felt tears welling up.

"Welcome home Stickers," she smirked. "Stickers" was still racing but he promised it would be his last season for a while. Lightning dropped the bags and placed his arms around Sally's waist. God he missed her so damn much. It felt like forever since he saw her. They may be nearly thirty, but they still love like teenagers.

"I missed you. So much," Lightning whispered as he wiped the tears away from Sally's eyes. "C'mon it's late. Let's go inside before it starts to rain."

The rain hammered on the balcony windows of their bedroom. It was pitch black. Lightning was fast asleep under the duvets. Sally was stirring and fidgeting in her sleep. Something was distressing her. She sprang up from her sleep in a blink of an eye breathing heavily before bursting into tears. Lightning blinked his eyes slowly before throwing his arms around Sally.

"What's wrong?" soothed the man.

"Memories and stuff. Ignore me…please," Sally begged.

"Chick isn't going to hurt you. Just pretend that what happened last year never happened. Remember how happy you were when you found out you were carrying Sky? How happy you were on News Year Eve? Can I have that Sally back please? I know you're fighting to forget Chick and what he did. Nightmares go away and dreams fix the damage done by nightmares," Lightning comforted. He kissed Sally's cheek in sweetness and Sally buried her head in Lightning's chest still crying. She was like Sky when she had a bad dream. Sky would bury herself into whoever was holding hers chest and fall asleep. Sally looked up at Lightning before smiling.

"Thank you Lightning. For everything." And with that, she kissed his lips. Lightning laid back on his pillow and Sally fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, sunlight glared through the window of the bedroom shining down on the town. Sally liked to think that the rain washed away bad memories and the sunshine the next day brought hope.

Sally knew the next chapter of her life would not be as adventurous as this chapter but she couldn't wait. She could watch Skylar grow up without any danger and live her life with Lightning.

As they say love conquers all. But that's another story…

~~~_**The End **_~~~

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this and…well yea.. :) **

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
